


The Wedding Date

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chaptered, Crossover, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Dan is a failing Actor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Phil is a Video Editor, Wedding Date AU, phil is a singleton, while dan is desperate for money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: With the wedding of his older brother, Martyn, fast approaching, a lonely Phil faces the undesirable prospect of traveling alone to sunny Florida for the ceremony and staying there for two whole weeks surrounded by happy couples. While this is bad enough, everyone is convinced Phil is going to die lonely, and he has been forced to lie his way through this by telling them he had a boyfriend. Which landed him an extra invite for a plus one, one he could not shake off or he'd look like the lonely man he actually is. Determined to show everyone - most of all Stupid Martyn - that his life is not boring and dead end, Phil hires a failing actor, Daniel Howell, to play his committed boyfriend. Well, it was only for a few days, right? What could go wrong?





	1. Phil's Story - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with my Turning Films I Love Into Dan And Phil Fanfiction I Hope No One In My Real Life Ever Finds And Reads. I'm thinking this will have more chapters than the last. I'm thinking 17 but we'll see. Anyway, Enjoy and leave me kudos and comments (because my life needs validation in the form of fan fiction readers).

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Phil was sure that maybe someone had cursed him in a past life, but he had still blurted out those faithful words to his whole family with no idea why. "I DO have a girlfriend". 

Everyone was silent for a while, it was clear Martyn thought he was stealing his and Cornelia's thunder and that was all this was. After all, it was their actual engagement party. Cornelia was just happy she wouldn't be the only in-law that Phil's mum would be hassling for grandchildren. "Really?". Phil's mum had asked, after what felt like an hour of silence. 

Phil nodded, becoming more confident with his answer. "Yup, we've been together for 5 months next week". He'd managed to squeak before chugging a flute of champagne that had been sat in front of him for ages. He wasn't an avid drinker and luke warm champagne wasn't going to be changing his mind anytime soon. 

"Why didn't you tell us?". Martyn asked, scrutinising Phil for a few minutes. He didn't believe him at all, knowing Phil would have sent them all an hourly update of his first date with whoever.

Phil swallowed and quickly thought, "He's a man". Yeah, that made sense. Except all his family knew he was bisexual and he had already been in a long-term (ish) relationship with a man a few years ago. (The guy dumped Phil because of ice cubes, don't ask). So it wasn't exactly a shocker and not enough to keep it a secret.

"You just said you had a girlfriend". Someone hollered (Phil thought it was his cousin Mae who had been out to get him ever since he put bubblegum in her hair at ten years old). Crap. Crap, shit, crap, fuck a tree. Phil grabbed another flute going by and chugged that down too. This wasn't going as well as he thought it would, not that he had any plan going forward with this, but when he started speaking he was confident. 

"Pet name. I call him girlfriend because... well, it's an inside joke. It's quite heteronormative really". Phil managed, feeling his voice break over the last few words and hoping people were putting it down to the alcohol he was consuming; he grabbed another flute going by and swiftly finished it while waiting for people to react. 

Everyone, although frozen at the news Phil 'Forever Alone' Lester had actually met someone, had seemed to accept it and were getting on with celebrating, some congratulating him and asking him questions about his made-up boyfriend. One particular Auntie he doesn't remember the name of even asked him what position he took in the bed. Which was horrible for many reasons, including how she phrased it and why she would want to know how her nephew has sex. 

It was exhausting to say the least, but the night went in a similar mann, including his own mum telling him about the alternative ways to give her grandchildren, it seemed she let Cornelia off the hook. 

He fell back in bed later that night and figured out how he'd tell Martyn that he did not actually have a boyfriend, but he put it off. Phil could wait and tell him he left, like they always do, because Phil's too interested in his work than a relationship and never left the house. Maybe it was true. A 31 year old single man who worked from home to many was very lonely. 

**

It was four months later when Phil had pretty much forgotten about the whole boyfriend thing, no one had mentioned it for a while and his mum had finally forgotten about asking to meet the 'lucky fella' after Phil had told her he was shy. Even Martyn had stopped asking him weird questions out of the blue, almost as if he was testing Phil to make sure this boyfriend was definitely real (which he was 100% not). 

Phil had been going about his business, finishing off his work on the computer when he heard the post. He quickly ran to get it, for no reason in particular other than he was a child and loved opening post. He would rue the day he ever loved post, because right in the mist of all the letters was a fancy brown, made of recycled materials, envelope that had his name and address in cursive. 

He opened it first and knew it was an invitation to Martyn and Cornelia's wedding which would be in another eight weeks and in Florida, but behind it was another invitation. A plus one invitation for his plus one, that had 'Phil Lester's boyfriend' written in the box where 'Phil Lester' was written on his. 

Phil was honestly stunned as to what to do exactly. His boyfriend had been invited, when he didn't actually have a boyfriend. The only solutions to this was him either telling Martyn he was single or getting a boyfriend in the next two months and hoping he could convince him to tell some white lies. 

He started to plan, getting ready to go on his tinder app again when he realised how hopeless this was. All he'd ever gotten out of dating apps was cringey first dates and a quick fuck in the back of their cars at the end of the night. There was no way he convince someone to stay with him for that long, drag them to Florida to meet his family and then pretend they've been dating for nearly a year. At this rate the only way Phil could convince his family would be to actually pay someone. Which was ridiculous. 

Imagine. How sad must someone be to actually pay someone to spend time with them, it sounded like prostitution. Phil sighed and picked up his phone, maybe he should just phone his brother and tell him he doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe that was weak, and Phil didn't want to lose. That prostituting plan didn't seem so bad now. 

Phil always wanted to one up his brother, maybe this was his chance. 

So he came up with another plan. In his line of work (which was mostly editing other people's content and sending it back for publishing) he'd met a few actors in his time and knew exactly where to find them. On the great website of Craiglist. Phil had many clients who used this site to just get a few people to fill out their videos. There were some weirdoes but you just have to know what to look for.

So Phil started his search in the CV's with the key terms of 'actor', 'male', '25-30' and 'London' and he'd got 20 results. He was flipping through the results, none were stopping him in his tracks (some offered additional services which Phil skipped straight off the bat) until he landed on one particular man. 

A Daniel Howell from inner London. 

His description was pretty basic and he only had three pictures, all of which were clearly taken on a pretty shitty camera and a few years before when emo hair was cool (he should know, he himself had it for a decade). He was 27 years old, had brown curly hair, brown eyes, was mildly attractive (whatever that meant) and had always wanted to be a professional actor since he was 11 when he did drama at secondary school. His going rate was £7.50 an hour but could be negotiated. 

Phil bit the bullet and emailed the guy, it couldn't hurt. If he said no, Phil would just tell his brother the truth; which he really hoped it wouldn't come down to. Phil wrote everything in the email, telling this Dan guy the full story and not leaving anything out. He sent it off and carried on with his editing, merely for a distraction rather than hobby or career.


	2. Dan's Story - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's a failing actor, with no hope, no job (not after he lost his from Tesco), not much money and the prospect of becoming homeless in the next two months. That's where Phil comes in, who offers to pay Dan to be his fake boyfriend. This is all well and good until feelings and a crisis gets involved, and Dan is left feeling shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I'm trying to basically update everyday or at least every other day, but we'll see. Enjoy

Dan was eleven years old when he discovered drama. He was thirteen in no time when he realised he could become an actor. At sixteen he started his training at a prestigious college just south of London where he met some amazing people and learned to be better at what he loves. He was eighteen when he dropped out from inefficient funds and found himself penniless. 

He bounced from job to job, never really finding a permanent career. Until a friend of his told him about craigslist. Just' make a CV and you'll get offers', they said. So Dan did. 

He typed up a basic CV and waited. And waited. And waited. And when it was hopeless he got a job at Tesco. 

That job at Tesco? He got fired 8 months ago. That Craigslist CV? He'd got ten offers in the seven years he'd had it, two of which were sex for money which he was not that desperate to do. And all the others were being extras on the tv. Looking daft and saying vegetables while the camera focussed on the real actors. It wasn't that bad for £350 each time, but they weren't paying the bills anymore. 

Nothing was paying the bills anymore. And he had two months before his landlord would throw him out and all he had was about £400 to his name. Which did not even cover one of the months rent and so he was using it for food rather than paying for his too expensive rent. 

Dan knew he'd be homeless soon if he didn't think quick. But he had nothing. 

He could've stayed with his girlfriend but he went and fucked that up by dumping her two months ago after she called him a loser. Which was kind of true but hurt, Dan was always popular and loved. But she was right. He'd become a loser and couldn't do anything about it. 

Back to present day, where Dan was wrapping himself up in bed sheets when he heard the familiar thrum of the heating start up. He'd got his electricity back. Dan jumped up and ran over to his Phone and plugging it in. 

You see, Dan had his electricity turned off over a week ago because he hadn't paid his last three rent fees so this warranted his landlord to switch it off until he'd paid at least one. Luckily for Dan, he'd just gotten some money from a recently deceased pervy old uncle and he was able to pay off two. But during this time, he'd ran out of charge on his phone and had no where to charge it, even going to the extreme lengths of getting a train only to find out they didn't have the sockets on coach. 

But now, of course, he had his phone up and running and saw he had zero messages. Not even family. He'd turned his phone off for over a week and not even a peep from his own mother. 

He checked his emails, maybe today would be the day he gets offered one million pounds to suck off an old man to which he would jump at the chance (as long as the money was upfront). 

And low and behold there was an email. From a Phil Lester. That sounded like an old name. Maybe it was an old guy who would pay Dan for sex, to which Dan was genuinely thinking of accepting despite himself. 

But it wasn't. In fact, it appeared to be some lonely guy who wanted to prove to his brother he wasn't a liar. Dan read through and his eyes nearly popped out his head at a few of the details in the email. 

'Florida'. Dan had never been to America. Never. 

Of course he wanted to go, millions of times, but his family didn't like the American culture and decided everytime they wanted the Indian filtered American culture instead (Dan blamed globalisation). But now he had a chance. 

Dan quickly mashed his keyboard on his phone, typing out a reply that he would love to meet him to discuss further details (not that Dan needed anymore) and he stretched. Waiting. 

He honestly hadn't got anything better to do so he sat on his sofa, refreshing his emails every two minutes. Twenty minutes later of refreshing he got an email back from Phil that stated a time and a place. (Including a message saying he would be wearing Yellow). Dan instantly felt some relief that he might be able to actually get some money.


	3. Phil's Story - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Philly this time. Next one is Dannie boi. These next few chapters are going to be filler, but then we'll get into the good stuff, as in Phil's family meet Dan !! Woop. Enjoy reading x

It was two weeks later (two flipping weeks!) when Phil had decided to check his emails and Lowe and behold, there was an email back from this Dan guy. It was a basic email stating he was interested and wanted to meet, so Phil quickly composed an email stating a time and a place (a very public coffee place a bit aways from his home, you can never be too sure nowadays), telling him he'd be wearing yellow due to how uncommon that sweater colour is in England and relaxed.

Phil was instantly flooded with a sense of relief that he might be able to get away with this, to convince his brother that he was not the lonely guy he appeared to be. The lonely guy he actually was. Of course he felt bad lying to family and friends but it was something he'd done plenty of times (admittedly, none were as big a scale as this but he had still told a few white lies here and there) and it was kinda risky trying to convince his family that this stranger he'd been with.

Phil pushed the niggling guilt aside and carried on with his previous task that he had stopped to check his emails (editing an ad), eating peanuts and drinking coffee. 

It was two days later and Phil was meeting up with this Dan character, sat in a Starbucks waiting for him in the corner wearing his yellow shirt (he thought he looked quite distinguishable amongst the crowd of fresh-faced teens). He'd even styled his hair and took time in his appearance, wanting to make a good impression on Dan. 

Apparently, Dan didn't think the same. He wore a pair of black jeans that had clearly seen better days with massive unintentionally rips through the thighs and shin. He had some grey sneakers that were clearly white to start out with and a grey shirt (also with holes) covered in stains. 

"You're Phil?". He asked when he'd come over in Phil's direction upon seeing the bright yellow shirt. Phil nodded and Dan took the seat opposite.

"So what do you want to know?". Phil asked, sipping from his cup and watching Dan from the rim. 

Dan had a thinking face while he thought about the sort of questions he wanted answering. "Right. Age?". He shot-fired. 

"Thirty one".  
"Why do you need to pretend you have a boyfriend?".   
"I don't want to look stupid in front of my brother".   
"And, finally, why did you pick me?". Dan asked with a hint of some insecurity and interest. Phil put down his mug and looked at Dan. 

"I suppose you just caught me eye, Howell". Phil said, after watching Dan watch him. He hadn't really processed what he had said until he saw Dan was blushing. 

"Flirting already? We haven't even come up with a contract". He managed to get out, trying to have a comeback for everything Phil had to say. 

"Right. Contract-ussy". Phil breathed, pulling out things in his bag before wrapping his hand around some sheets of paper he himself came up with a few nights before (with some help from Judge Rinder). When Phil looked back up to Dan he was looking amused. "What?".

"You made an ussy joke". Dan replied with a grin. Phil just shrugged, he was always making ussy jokes, it was his life (he'd edited a lot of YouTube content with them in back in 2016 and had just randomly started integrating it into everyday life). 

Phil flipped through the contract and handed it to Dan to read over. 

"Blah, blah, blah. I, Daniel Howell, blah, blah, blah. Secret, blah, blah, blah... " and then he stopped. "I have to kiss you?". He said, eyes wide. 

"Only a few times to make it believable". Phil said, to which Dan made a loud grunt of disapproval. It offended Phil slightly, what was so wrong with kissing him?

"If I went into this knowing I'd be kissing another man, I would've just become a male prostitute". Dan said, looking up from the contract. "But I probably wouldn't be very good at that either". 

Phil just saw Dan's sad face, "No I'm sure you'd be a very good male prostitute", Phil said. To which Dan replied with a weird stare and then Phil realised what he had said. "Not that your erm, you are hot but erm dignity and choice, erm-"

Dan giggled. He fucking giggled, and then put a hand on Phil's arm. "I'm not that offended. I mean, my acting is diabolic so I will probably have to consider it eventually". 

"I'm sure your acting is good". Phil reassured, thinking before he spoke this time. Dan put his head between his hands for a second, then looked back up to Phil.

"I haven't had an acting job in the last two years... ". He said, then he poured more sugar in his drink and stuffed all the rest in his pockets. 

Phil didn't say anything, just watched Dan drink his coffee down and sign the contract. "Right. Email me further details... Actually, here's my number. I don't use email all that much". Dan handed Phil the contract with his wonky phone number on the edge and smiled. 

Dan left shortly after that, Phil swore he could hear him sing something along the lines of 'Danny boy is getting paid' as he walked (more like skipped) out of the coffee shop. 

Phil went home and saved Dan's number, deciding to send him a simple message of 'hi, it's Phil'. And then adding 'the lonely creep who's paying you to be my boyfriend'. And then deleting that last part and just sending the original simple message. 

Phil waited around for a few minutes for a message back, but nothing came. He checked his emails, nothing there except for clients emails. All asking him about videos and deadlines. 

He clicked on one of the emails and saw more editing for a previous client; offering £3000 for this one for it to be done tomorrow. Phil jumped on it and started the editing, making a few cups of coffee to get him through this long haul of editing he had to do. He would most likely end up pulling an all nighter to get this finished, so the more caffeine the better.


	4. Dan's Story - Part Two

Dan woke up late and threw on whatever clothes he had scattered around (which included a dirty shirt he spilt red wine on a few weeks ago and hadn't bothered attempting to wash it out). He had twenty minutes to get to the Starbucks and it took him twenty five to walk there when he was caffeinated up to the eyeballs. He could feel the money slipping through his fingers; so close yet so far. 

He ran out the house and dodged expertly, slowing to a jog, then a walk and then to a really slow walk reminiscent of a snail. 

Despite his slow speed, it must have been Dan's lucky day, as he turned the corner and realised he was a whole minute early. He'd never been early in his whole life. 

He walked into the coffee shop and instantly spotted Phil. He was the only guy in the whole shop wearing such a bright yellow tshirt, sitting in front of two drinks. Dan got nervous, what if Phil decided Dan was too ugly to be his fake boyfriend? What if it was a set up? What if, what if, what if. 

Of course, Dan pushed all the concerns aside. He needed the money, the least he could do was try. And so he walked over, "You're Phil?". 

It was a few questions later (Dan wanted to know a few things before getting into this) and he signed the contract. 

Phil seemed like a nice guy, so Dan gave him his phone number. He wasn't flirting, at least he wasn't trying to. Dan was a straight guy (but for the right price...).

Dan walked all the way back home and fell into bed. He squealed. He'll admit that he was excited most about spending two whole weeks in Florida but he was actually getting paid (and a lot of money) to act. What he loved doing. He wasn't stacking shelves, he wasn't talking to shitty costumers and he wasn't getting shouted at by managers for taking too much time off (even though he was really depressed, they just thought it was a silly excuse). 

He got up out of bed and had a celebratory cup of tea. He wrote on the calendar the date of the wedding, it was in about 6 weeks (gosh, he'd have to rent a suit or something). And then he sat down on a stool and drank his piping hot cup of tea. 

After flicking through the week old magazines he'd left on the table, Dan found himself searching 'Phil Lester' on google. He found nothing at first, then he decided to go on facebook. 

He found his account pretty quickly, so he friended him (after some secret stalking of his pictures and any of his previous relationships). Dan found himself laughing at some of his stories he'd put on there, everything from squirrel attacks and drunk elderly woman hitting on him. He'd also found his job (which made him feel terrible about himself), he is a fancy post-production video editor. 

Dan checked his messages later on (after finishing his drink and making some toast). He almost choked on a slice of dry toast when he saw Phil had messaged him. It was a simple message but it was still a message. 

And no one had messaged Dan in three weeks (his last whatsapp conversation was with his brother because he wanted to know how much money Dan had got from the dead pervy uncle). 

He sent back a reply, 'hi phil, or mr post production executive'. 

Dan read through it twice before sending it. There was no reply until late at night (or really early in the morning depending on how you looked at it - Dan would never class 4am as morning). The reply made Dan actually laugh out loud, his neighbours would be so shocked by the foreign noise from Dan's apartment. It read: 'So you found my fb? I didn't know I had hired a stalker'. 

Dan shot back a reply and got into bed, only the glow of his phone visible at this time. He found himself smiling and laughing at Phil's replies and before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep. A grin on his face and a warm feeling in his gut; his phone hanging out of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments welcome. I know at the moment it probably feels like it's not progressing but this is a slow burn. Sorry, we're in for the long haul.


	5. Phil's Story - Part Three

After editing, Phil fell asleep with his laptop still sitting in front of him, barely listening out to the whoosh of the email notification to say it had been sent. 

He woke up barely an hour later, feeling the caffeine high that always comes with drinking five cups of coffee one after the other. 

He saw Dan had sent him some messages and replied. A few witty comments and sarcastic remarks later left him on read but no reply back. Dan had fallen asleep. 

He'd not found out a lot, but what he had was that Dan had looked him up on Facebook. Surely it was allowed for Phil to do the same back to Dan, so Phil got his laptop and went on Dan's facebook page. 

It was twenty minutes later and Phil was still as much in the dark as he was before. So he set his laptop down and fell back to sleep, a caffeine crash now taking over him. 

**

It was two weeks before Phil would have to get the plane out of England and to Florida, to go to his brother's wedding and he was just now getting a suit for it (and one for Dan). Much to the dismay of Martyn who repeatedly reminded Phil that they needed proper wedding suits.

He'd been exchanging details with Dan for the past few weeks over the phone, they hadn't seen each other since they went to Starbucks but Phil already felt like they were becoming friends (despite the fact every time Phil brought up personal things, Dan would ignore him). 

They were meeting up in the town to get the suits and so Phil was rushing slightly so he wouldn't leave Dan waiting outside. He felt kind of bad because Dan came across as shy, a bit more introverted than some, which was not a good description for someone who wants to act as a living. Maybe this would help him. It would certainly help line his pockets. 

Which reminded Phil he was supposed to be a bit pissed at Dan. It was a few days ago Dan had disclosed in a phone call that he was going to be kicked out for not paying rent, which was the only reason he had accepted the job. His exact words: 'I probably wouldn't have done it if I didn't need the money because of all the gay stuff'. 

Phil quickly ended the call after that and they'd spoken only through texts since. 

He knew being pissed at Dan was probably stupid. But they way he said it made Phil annoyed. And also the fact he said gay stuff. Phil had told him he was bi.

Phil was starting to regret paying a straight failure of a man to play his boyfriend. But he wasn't about to back down now, he'd already started telling his mum about Dan. 

"Urgh". Phil grunted, walking outside of his apartment and locking the door. He needed to get to the suit shop in the next ten minutes so Dan wasn't stood outside on his own.

He got in the taxi and got there a little bit late, but Dan seemed fine on his own when he got there. He was stood, staring at his phone in his hands leaning on a pillar outside the shop. 

"Dan!". Phil said, jumping out the taxi and jogging over to Dan. Dan lifted his head in recognition and followed Phil into the tux shop with his eyes still glued to his phone. 

Phil just left Dan to do whatever he was doing and went up to the girl who was sat behind the cashier. "Hi, I booked an appointment with Liz for two tux fittings". 

The young girl hummed as she tapped her long nails against the screen, "Yup, Liz is in room 3. She's waiting for you". 

Phil nodded and pulled Dan's arm to the room, the cashier giving them an 'awe' look. Dan still had his eyes glued to his phone, just was letting Phil pull him into the room. 

They walked in and there was a 40 -ish year old woman who Phil assumed was Liz. 

She took their measurements first, and then asked who was getting married. "My brother". Phil said. Smiling down at the Liz who was measuring his seam. She got up and did the same to Dan (who had put his phone in his pocket after Phil gave him looks). 

She took the measurements and walked out the room to get the suits, glancing back to see Dan standing rather uncomfortably on the opposite side of the room to where Phil was standing. 

"I hated that". Dan murmured. Phil rolled his eyes in response. "She got too close to.. things". 

"That's what they do, Dan. Liz needed our measurements to find the suits that fit us". Phil answered back. Dan sighed loudly and got his phone back out of his pocket. 

She returned with two matching suits, and led them to separate changing rooms to check the fit. 

Phil took his shirt off and delicately folded it up on his seat, putting the shirt and the blazer on and checking himself in the mirror. They were snug but just right, they definitely showed off his best features. 

And then the trousers happened. Phil had never thought about his thighs much or the size of his ass. But he never thought he'd be in this position - struggling to get a simple pair of trousers passed his thighs. 

He'd struggled, and then he looked up at the mirror and saw a shocked Dan face staring back at him. And then Phil shouted at Dan. 

He was embarrassed. Dan probably had no problems getting his clothes on. He quickly composed himself and asked Dan to get him another size. 

Dan came back a few minutes later with a similar pair of trousers (these ones severely much more accommodating). He nodded and walked out, showing Dan, who just nodded and didn't tear his eyes off a patch of wall that was just passed Phil's shoulder. 

They decide they've picked the right ones and settle up (or Phil settles up, they decided early on in this arrangement that Phil was footing the bill on everything). 

Liz was long gone, helping a young girl pick a prom dress to rent. Instead they got the moody girl on the cash register from earlier. 

"Picked your suits out?". She asked, sorting out the pick up dates, the drop off dates and all the rules they had about renting suits. Phil nodded. 

"Is it a surprise for the big day or..?". Phil knew instantly what she had assumed. Phil couldn't blame her, two good looking guys walk into a suit shop with no mention of a wife. 

"No, we're not into those traditions". Phil answered, to which Dan coughed from behind him, signifying he had heard that. 

They sorted the payment and Phil turned to leave, taking Dan by the waist and leaning in for a kiss on the cheek. 

They walked out the shop (not before Phil heard the girl whisper 'awe, cute'), and then Dan shoved Phil lightly. 

"What was that all about?". He practically growled. Phil clutched his side overdramatically, a little boy like Dan couldn't hurt him that much. 

"Good practice for when we're in Florida". Phil shrugged, walking over to where he could get a taxi to stop. Dan followed him even though he lived the other side. 

"Well, give me some warning next time".

Phil stopped and let Dan catch up with him. "Do you have a problem with all this?". Phil asked, pushing his hands in his pockets. 

"No, I told you I need the mo-".

Phil rolled his eyes and but in, "I know you need the money, you keep saying". He sighed. "I'm asking if you have a problem with my sexuality". 

It was Dan's turn to roll his eyes, "Man, I don't care that you're gay". 

"Bisexual".

"Fine. Bisexual. I don't care, you like men too. Whatever. I don't, I just don't like it when I get attacked by lips.". Dan had now taken to pulling on a string on his jumper.

"You make it sound like I pinned you down and forced myself on you". Phil said, lifting his hand up and hailing a cab. 

Dan didn't say anything, just watched Phil get a cab so easily. 

"I'll text you later", Phil said. "About the travel arrangements", he added. Despite the fact Dan already knew about the travel arrangements. Phil told him as soon as he'd booked them up, which was a few days after Dan had signed that contract. 

Dan nodded anyway and left, moving away from Phil's sight as he walked around the corner. Phil got in his cab and went home. He had some editing to do before his little vacation in Florida. (A vacation Phil thought was well deserved).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to actually get into actual wedding date cliche in the upcoming chapters. I can't wait


	6. Dan's Story - Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will include some good cliches, so get ready for them. I think this will be the last separate POV chapter because they will be in the same place for the rest of the fic. Enjoy, leave me kudos and let me know how you guys are finding this.

It had been a shitty week for Dan. It seemed like everything was against him, his landlord had given him 'Final Notice' meaning he had to leave in the next five weeks or they would take it to court where he could face prison (but most likely just having to face up to not paying bills). 

He'd also put glass in his hand after trying to sweep up a Pokemon mug that broke after Dan picked it up by the handle, momentarily forgetting that the handle was glued on and not at all secure. So that was a trip to A and E where they lectured him on wearing gloves to pick up glass. 

Now it was three weeks before the wedding and they still hadn't rented the suits, but had plans to do so in the next week. 

It was the day before Dan was to meet Phil for suit shopping and he was feeling a bit weird. He had thoughts he'd pissed off Phil but had no idea how and why. All he knew was that Phil hadn't phoned him for a few days and their text messages had remained strictly professional (except the video Dan sent of a dog falling down the stairs). 

Dan had a feeling it was to do with the fact he may have insulted Phil in terms of his sexuality. But Dan just didn't know how to be around him. He didn't know if he was okay to joke or if Phil would be offended or think Dan wanted sex or something. Which he definitely did not want, as he was completely straight. 

He'd never looked at another man that way, certainly not that weirdo with dodgy black hair. Nope.

Dan was still thinking about upsetting Phil when he heard his buzzer for his flat sound. "Urgh". He groaned, lifting his body weight from his sofa crease. 

"Hello?". Dan asked, scratching his hair and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"It's Adrian". The tinny sound came back. Dan groaned again and pressed the green button to let his brother up. 

Dan looked around at his flat and realised what a fresh pair of eyes would see (obviously he had gotten used to the clutter): Dirty socks everywhere, various stains on carpets and sofas and overall a mess. 

He didn't have time to clean, as just as he was about to wipe up the cornflakes he'd dropped in his kitchen yesterday morning, Adrian walked in. 

"Ew! Bloody hell, Dan. Don't you clean?". He said, his face scrunched up. 

"Sorry. I didn't know I'd have guests". Dan yawned, sweeping the rubbish off the sofas and on to the floor so Adrian could at least have a seat. 

Adrian made his way over to the seat, making a point of avoiding patches in the room and moving clutter with the tip of his finger. He slumped down and told Dan the 'goss' from the rest of the family.

And it was then Dan decided to get up and make them both tea. At the same time Adrian decided to pick up a tux rent shop brochure Dan picked up a few days ago and underneath it a copy of the contract Phil had made him sign.

"Dan? What's this?". Adrian shouted, flicking through the contract and skim reading it.

Dan comes back in the room and snatches them both back, throwing them both into a chest of drawers. "Nothing". He shrugged, walking back into the kitchen to finish off the tea.

Dan hears adrian mutter, "Doesn't look like nothing". Dan picks up the mugs and sets them down. Adrian rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his tea. "What is it, really?"

"Ok, I'm going to a wedding". Dan says, taking a big gulp of his boiling tea so he didn't answer any more questions (hopefully it would burn his tongue off).

"Right. Who's Phil Lester?". 

So he'd read through the contract. He had fo have to see Phil's name. "No one". Tgsi answer makes Adrian lean over and kick Dan in the leg. "Fine. He's my wedding date". 

Adrian's eyes widen but his mouth quirks as if he's found himself some more family gossip to spread when he makes his rounds. "You're gay?". 

Dan sighs, ready to explain how he came to be pretending to like men.

After he'd explained the whole thing, Dan's brother had some questions. "So you're getting paid?".

"Yes, about £3000 for the whole two weeks". Dan guessed. He and Phil had discussed it one night when Phil was talking about the £7.50 hourly fee, he obviously told Phil that was for when he'd only work the standard 40 hours or less a week. He'd be working up to 200 hours taking away time spent sleeping and any time they'd get to themselves. 

Adrian nodded approvingly, "And you get a free holiday?".

"I suppose, to Florida". Even saying Florida gave Dan a small heat under his skin and a warm feeling in his stomach.

"Shit, where can I sign?". Adrian joked.

Dan told him to shut it. "This isn't funny". Adrian shrugged, putting his empty mug down and got up to leave. Before he left, Dan's parting words were, "Don't tell mom and dad".

"I won't". Adrian promised.

**

The next day, Dan got to the tux shop early. One reason because he didn't want to be late but the main reason was to escape the hand delivered letters from his landlord he kept getting posted through the letterbox every morning.

The last one had written '29 days' in red marker, clearly visible. Which Dan had soon worked out meant he wouldn't be in England for when they repossessed his flat. 

And so Dan had to try to persuade his brother to let him use his uni dorm as storage space just while he was in Florida earning. Obviously, Adrian being the most space conscientious 19 year old there is, he said no. And he kept saying no. 

Even when Phil arrived at the suit shop, Dan barely looked away from his phone. He needed Adrian to look after his stuff or else he'd come back with no possessions. 

They were stood in the shop and Dan heard a few snippets of conversation here and there, and then Phil was pulling him to their appointment (he assumed). Where he came face-to-face with a 40-ish year old woman who wanted to measure them. 

Dan was instantly uncomfortable, and so he let Phil go first. And then it was his turn and he could feel the woman's light touches here and there. It made him feel physically sick. 

He told Phil how much he hated that after she left the room, but Phil just told him how much he was overreacting. 

The woman came back with the two suits and led them to the changing rooms. 

Dan ripped all his clothes off and threw the suit on, not really taking care. The trousers were good, the shirt was even better. But that blazer was something else. All he needed now was a tie and he'd be set. 

He walked out his changing room and pulled Phil's curtain back. Instantly regretting the decision as soon as he saw Phil struggling to fit the trouser around his bum. He turned around and went red, "Dan!". He squealed in a deep voice and then shut the curtain. 

A minute later (Dan still stood frozen in place from shock) Phil passed the trouser over the curtain. "Can you go ask Liz for a bigger size?". He said in a quiet voice. 

Dan hummed and took the trousers (not remembering he was still wearing the suit).

Liz came out of nowhere and clapped her hands together. "Oh my giddy aunt! You look a stunner!". She smiled. 

Dan thanked her and then pointed to the trousers. "Phil needs a bigger size". 

The woman nodded her head and took the trousers. "Where was the fitting wrong, may I ask?". She said, walking through to the room with all the suits. 

Dan swallowed, "It was slightly tight around his thighs". And then the image popped back into his head and he had no idea what was wrong with him. 

Liz came back out and handed another pair to Dan, ushering him to get back to Phil to try the new pair. 

He hauled the new pair over the top and leant against the wall. Focusing on a particular part of the wall that was dented. He saw Phil's ass. Maybe that's why he feels something. Women have asses too. It's not like he saw Phil's dick and instantly wanted Phil to ravish him. He'd just felt... Something, upon seeing his ass. 

Phil's now clothed ass came into view and Dan nodded. They got changed back quickly and then Phil went back to the desk to settle the bill. Dan took this opportunity to check his messages.

He nearly squealed when he saw his most recent message from Adrian. He'd agreed to take Dan's stuff for a small fee of £200 or some new trainers. 

It was when Dan was thanking Adrian he heard Phil and the girl behind the desk talking. Where Phil was insinuating they were getting married. 

Dan was about to protest, but then Phil was launching himself at Dan and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked them out the shop. 

"What was that all about?". And then an argument broke out. Phil leaving in a taxi and Dan storming off around the corner. 

He didn't know if it was due to the anger or the fact Phil had kissed him. But Dan found himself crying as he walked home.

He put it down to lack of sleep later on when he was sat in front of his laptop eating a bowl of cereal realising how pathetic he is.


	7. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the cliches begin, Enjoy!

It was the day they'd have to travel all the way to Florida from London. Phil had picked up the suits the day before, making sure not to dirty them and went to pick up Dan from Adrian's student halls. Which Phil never questioned (which he probably should have because then he'd know he was 'dating' a legally homeless man. A man with no fixed address). 

Obviously the past week saw Dan cleaning his flat up for his landlord (he isn't that much of a douche) and taking all his stuff, that he wasn't taking to Florida, to his brothers. He left his keys after doing one last thorough check of the flat and then left. He really hoped he could get a better flat when he returned from Florida. 

But that led them to where they were currently. Waiting for a plane that seemed to never turn up. It went from on time to delayed in less that an hour, but they soon found themselves on the plane and squished up against each other with a brunette lady getting the window seat (Dan gave her a dirty look before taking the aisle, knowing he had at least an hour of trolleys being pushed against his elbows). 

Phil sat in the middle and read the safety manual. Could never be sure when it comes to planes, he reasoned in his head. He looked over at Dan who had his whole body folded up like a deck chair. 

"What are you doing?", Phil asked, struggling to keep a smile off his face. Dan looked over at the window seat lady who had her headphones in and already was presumed fast asleep. 

Dan lowered his voice anyway, "Little Miss 'too good for an aisle seat' has banished me to get beaten up by trolleys". He whispered. Phil nearly laughed out loud but noticed the plane was already full. 

"If one comes past I'll tuck you in". Phil whispered. Dan nodded and thanked Phil, not really knowing what 'tuck you in' meant, assuming he would pull Dan away from the firing range that was the trolleys. 

They'd set off and had been in the sky for barely ten minutes when the first trolley came zooming down, heading right towards Dan's right arm; an arm he really wanted to keep. So he nudged Phil, who did his job. Just like he said.

But apparently to Phil, 'tuck you in' meant fully pull Dan's body flush against his own body. Dan thanked Phil with a small blush and continued listening to music. 

Phil had pulled Dan over every time he saw a trolley, but he'd noticed around the tenth time he'd pulled Dan over, Dan had just... Well, stayed there. Laying on Phil's shoulder with Phil's arm wrapped around him.

The only conclusion Phil had was that Dan had fallen to sleep. He went silent for a spilt second and almost immediately he could hear Dan's little snores and he wondered if Dan would wake up and remove himself before the end of the flight.

It was an hour to land and the trolleys had stopped coming through (although this didn't matter now), and Dan hadn't pulled away; but instead he'd leaned even closer and his whole drooling mess was on Phil's chest. 

The landing was slightly rocky, causing Dan to jolt awake. He felt the warmth of Phil's body first then the smell of Phil's cologne. 

"Sorry". Dan apologised, blushing as he removed his body from Phil's and wiped his face. Oh god, mortification. He'd even slobbered all over his t-shirt. 

Phil smiled, "It's alright, you looked..". Phil didn't know how to finish that sentence. Cute? Peaceful? Beautiful? They all over-stepped the mark slightly. "Like you needed the rest". He chose. 

Dan shrugged and waited out while they landed. He could feel the very clear temperature rise, and he instantly felt sweaty. Probably wearing jeans with a black t-shirt isn't the best in 30 degree weathers. 

Phil on the other hand wore all the right things and man was he glad of it. He had some airy three-quarter shorts and a mostly white shirt with some weird design. He was better equipped for the weather but Dan knew that was because Phil had been to Florida nearly every year with his family since he was ten. Lucky sod. 

They got off the plane, got all their luggage (which was a lot, they were staying for two whole weeks), and then headed to get the cab to their hotel. 

"So what's the schedule?". Dan asked, as he stood with all three of his suitcases on the sidewalk outside of the airport. 

"Depends what Martyn has planned. I should warn you, he's a bit full on and will ask questions". Phil said, wincing at the memory of his brother meeting his first girlfriend. She dumped him a week after that (which may not have a link whatsoever). 

Dan hummed, "We're meeting Martyn today?". 

"Definitely, maybe even some of the others. I think he booked off the whole floor of a hotel for the Lester clan. So no doubt we'll run into one eventually". Phil grinned, excited to see some of the family he hadn't seen in a while (but also apprehensive because there were a few aunts he would rather not see again).

"He booked the hotel?". Dan asked, looking over at Phil. Dan figures that Phil was booking their hotel rooms.

"Yup. Ooh, taxi is here". Phil said, placing all their suitcases in the back and sliding into the passenger seat. Dan did the same and pulled out his phone. 

They arrived at a large hotel in half an hour. Dan grabbed all their bags out the back and waited for Phil to pay the driver. 

Phil came over and got his phone out. "Martyn messaged me the number of our room yesterday. We can head straight up". Phil said, pulling up his whatsapp conversation with his brother. 

"Our room?". Dan blinked. Of course, he should've known. Why would Phil's brother get separate rooms for a couple? 

Phil nodded and walked forwards into the hotel lobby. "Wait here while I get our key cards". Dan sat in a waiting area while Phil walked towards the receptionist. 

"Thanks". Phil said, as he left the receptionist with the key cards. At that moment a large weight was applied to his back and he fell on the floor. 

"Phil!". It was Martyn. Who crushed him against the floor. "Where's lover boy?". Martyn asked, when he had sufficiently won the wrestle Phil had no idea they were supposed to be having. 

Phil pushed Martyn off and pointed over to where Dan was sat, surrounded by the suitcases and his eyes still glued to his phone. "Don't scare him". Was all Phil said as he watched his brother walk over to Dan. 

Dan saw he had one message from his brother asking him how Florida is, he quickly replied (very hot) and then felt the sofa next to him dip. He turned and saw a man who was very blatantly staring at him. 

"Erm-". He started but then the man started speaking.

"Yeah, you're definitely Phil's type". He said, pushing his hand out to Dan. Phil walked over then and Dan put two and two together and concluded this guy was a Lester, so he shook the man's hand. 

"Dan, this is Martyn. Martyn, this is Dan". Phil said, Dan nodded and smiled at who he knew now as Phil's brother and the groom. "Our room is ready, want to go up?". Phil asked. Dan nodded and grabbed his key card off Phil and picked up his luggage. Phil told his brother he'd see him later. 

They got the elevator to the room and quickly found it. Phil opened it with his key and let Dan through first. They dumped all their things in the living room and Dan walked to the bedroom. Where he squealed. Phil quickly followed and then saw what he was squealing at.

"One bed! Phil, one bed!". He said, pointing at the offensive item in question. Phil coughed. 

"Yeah, about that. Martyn assumed we only needed the one bed". Phil said. Dan huffed and sat down on the bed. "It's alright, I'll take the sofa in the living room". Phil said, pushing all his suitcases into the corner of the bedroom. 

They settled in, Phil by having a sleep in the bed he would not be sleeping in at all and Dan by changing his clothes into something a bit more appropriate for the weather. 

It was getting to tea time and Phil still hadn't woke up, Dan assumed they would get room service but he didn't know. And then their door was knocked.

Dan figured it was probably going to be more Lester clan who would scare him like Martyn. So he opened the door but right there was a red haired lady. 

"Dan, right?". She asked, walking into the room and taking a seat on the futon. Dan nodded, it seemed he went quiet at every person who spoke to him today. "Are you and Phil coming to dinner? Me and Martyn were going to get pizza". The lady who had just barged in asked. 

"I'm sorry, but who are you again? New to the Lester's". Dan asked, quite nervously taking a seat at the small table in their room. 

The woman jumped up, "Oh! I'm Cornelia". She said. And then it all clicked, she's marrying Phil's brother and that's why they are going to get pizza together. 

"Nice to meet you". Dan said, going for a handshake which Cornelia turned into a hug. "About that Pizza... I think Phil's asleep". Dan said, when he was finally let go off. 

Cornelia looked in the direction of the bedroom and shushed Dan, walking into the bedroom and throwing a shoe at Phil; causing him to let out the strangest noise ever. What a weird family, Dan thought. 

Of course Phil woke up after that with a grumpy face, Cornelia looked proud with herself. "We're adults. Not children". Phil grumbled, pulling on his shoes. He obviously knew pizza was on the cards. 

Dan grabbed his own shoes and waited for the two to hurry up. He was starving after missing out on lunch because of the flight and the fact he fell asleep. 

Cornelia came over and pulled them both to the pizzeria a few blocks down from the hotel (too many blocks down, Dan thought). Martyn was stood outside waiting for them. "That took you long enough". He said, threading his hand through Cornelia's. 

Phil looked down and figured maybe he and Dan should be closer, as currently you could drive a 4X4 in the space between them. So Phil grabbed Dan's hand and rubbed his knuckles, in a way to ask him if that was ok. Dan rubbed Phil's knuckles in reply, but avoided his eyes. 

It had obviously shocked Dan slightly when Phil grabbed his hand, but he knew he had to make this convincing (that's what he told himself anyway when he felt the smoothness of Phil's hands. Really smooth).

They ordered pizza and sat in a corner. "Where are all the others? Phil made it out like there would be hundreds of you guys". Dan said, chewing around a particularly cheesy slice of pizza. He looked over at Phil who was too engrossed in ridding some of the cheese on his pizza and placing it on Dan's pizza instead.

"It's only us four today, then mom and dad tomorrow and then everyone else in the next few days after that". Martyn answered.

After the Fifth slice of pizza, Phil gave up and asked for his to be placed in a takeaway bag. "Light weight". Dan smiled around his sixth slice of pizza, but even he was starting to feel full. 

"It's all that cheese, lactose intolerant remember?". Phil said, widening his eyes in a way that signalled to Dan that he should remember something like that. 

Soon all of them were asking for takeaway bags, Martyn and Phil going up to settle the bill. Cornelia turned to Dan. 

"The Lester's have a type, don't they?". She said, fluffing up the red curls on her head. 

"Huh?". Dan asked, he needed some elaboration on this. 

Cornelia smiled, "We both have short, curly hair, pretty pale and the same forlorn resting face". Dan agreed. It would appear they did have a type (Dan momentarily forgot he was not actually Phil's type, but an actor he hired to play his type). 

At the bar, Martyn and Phil were talking, waiting for someone to bill them. "That boy is gone for you". Martyn says, moving his head to indicate he was talking about Dan. 

"You think?". Phil said, looking over at Dan who at that moment was engaged in a conversation with Cornelia. 

Martyn nodded, "Of course, he looks over at you when you aren't looking. He's doing it now". And so Phil looks over and catches Dan's eyes. Dan instantly blushes again and looks away. "He blushes a lot, you'd think he was your number one fan; not your boyfriend". 

After they successfully pay for the meal, leaving a generous tip of 12.5% and they all headed back to their hotel rooms. Martyn and Cornelia at one end of the floor and Dan and Phil at the other end. 

They said their goodbyes and then it was just Dan and Phil. "It's half ten, too early for bed?". Phil says, flicking through the DVDs the hotel has provided. Top Gun (no), Pride and Prejudice (no) and a few chick flicks. 

Dan shakes his head, "I'm jet lagged, and we need to wake up early tomorrow don't we?". He yawns. Phil puts all the DVDs back and nods. 

"Yeah, mum and dad's plane lands at 8". Phil says, stretching and grabbing the extra cushions and covers to make the sofa a bit more comfortable. Dan sees and feels a bit guilty about hogging the whole bed. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay there?". He asks, Phil nods and gets into his DIY bed, falling to sleep pretty quickly and dreams of handholding with a certain curly haired boy. 

Dan walks into the bedroom and strips down to his boxers, getting into bed and setting his alarm for 8am. Which has easily got to be the earliest Dan had been awake since he was of school age. 

He falls asleep easily and dreams of black hair, pale skin and green eyes. It's only when he shots up awake in the middle of the night covered in a thin sheen of sweat that he realises something. He really likes Phil.


	8. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of filler, but then the next few (which are gonna be on here really fast because I am writing to take my mind off A-Level results day). Hope you enjoy this anyway, if you don't - stick around for the better chapters which are going to be full of cliches. X

It was the next morning and Phil was being rudely woken up by a really loud noise. Like ringing, and it was coming from the bedroom. He fell off the sofa and crawled along the floor in his sleepy slumber to the kitchen to pick up his pair of glasses, he couldn't risk standing up and then accidently hurting himself from lack of vision. 

He let his eyes adjust for a second and then went looking for the noise. He found it almost immediately, Dan's alarm. He pressed the screen to turn it off and then woke Dan up. 

When Dan woke up he hadn't got a clue where he was, but then he remembered what he'd got himself into and then the dream last night and he started blushing. Because here Phil was standing above him with his perfect quiff and a pair of glasses (Dan didn't even know he needed glasses).

"I'm up". He mumbled before stretching out and getting up. He had forgotten he was only wearing boxers but it's not like Phil was going to lustfully jump on him just because all he was wearing was boxers. 

Phil was speechless for a second though, because he could see Dan's chest. His very nice chest, Phil noted. 

"Cornelia and Martyn are picking mum and dad up from the airport in about an hour, so I'd say we've got an hour and a half before they want to meet you". Phil said, making some coffee. 

Dan nodded and took a seat at the table, Phil brought over a very generic cup of coffee but Dan drank it anyway. "What should I call your parents?". Dan asked, sipping at the coffee Phil made. 

Phil finished drinking his boiling cup of coffee and set it down into the sink, "Kath and Nigel". He said, picking up his cover and pillows and stacking them back into the cupboard where he found them. Dan nodded and made a note, Kath and Nigel. 

"I'm going to get in the shower, and then you can use it after me, ok?". Phil said, walking into the shower. Dan hadn't even comprehended what he said before he heard the whoosh of water in the shower. 

Dan quickly topped up his coffee with more milk and then drank it. Much better. He'd have to tell Phil he doesn't take coffee black. 

It was barely ten minutes later when there was a knock on the door, Phil heard it from the shower too and shut his water off. 

Dan went to answer it and it was Cornelia and Martyn. Both slightly amused about Dan just wearing boxers. "We're picking up Kath and Nigel, so we're giving you the warning now". Cornelia said, twisting her rented keys in her hand. 

"Good luck with them all day". Martyn said. And then Phil walked out the steamy shower wearing a dressing gown. 

"Are you leaving mum and dad with us all day?". Phil asked, leaning against the wall and joining Dan at the door. He turned to Dan while Martyn came up with an excuse, "Showers free". Dan blushed and then said goodbye to Cornelia and Martyn so he could shower. 

"We've got wedding things to sort out". Martyn said. Phil shut the door on them and then walked into the bedroom to get his clothes on. He picked out his NASA shirt and a pair of shorts again. This hot weather would be the death of him. 

While Phil was getting dressed, Dan was showering. He started daydreaming and thinking about his dream last night. It wasn't anything sexual, Phil and him got a house together and got a dog. But it still freaked him out. Why was he having dreams about Phil, a man, when he was straight? 

At least he'd never thought he was anything other than straight. But there was no lying about his feelings towards Phil. He wanted to kiss him. 

He got out the shower before he starting thinking about it too much and grabbed his towel. 

After both of them had gotten dressed (Dan told Phil to wait in the kitchen while he dressed), they walked down to the lobby to wait for Phil's parents. Phil had told Dan they would take their things up to their room and then they'd go and get coffee and walk around Florida because his mum and dad would want to know everything about Dan, which made Dan prepare his answers. 

Phil had already told him not to lie, just tell them a little bit of the twisted truth. So Dan had been preparing his answers since Phil told him that back in England.

Both were sitting in a little love seat (Phil's decision because he just pulled Dan down on his lap, luckily, he definitely couldn't feel Dan's boner). 

Dan took to looking at his phone for the wait. Phil also looked at his phone, he'd had to reply to many emails asking for extended deadlines while he was in Florida and even had to turn some editing offers down. He intended to take this as a holiday. 

Dan was engrossed in one particular article about a same sex penguin couple who had 'adopted' little penguin babies in a Norwegian zoo when Phil's mum and dad arrived. 

"They're here. Mom! Dad!". Phil said, lifting Dan off his lap and walking over to take their bags. Dan put his phone away and walked over, wiping his extra moist hands down his jeans. 

"Mom, Dad, this is Dan. My boyfriend". Phil smiled and wrapped his arm around Dan's waist. Phil's mum grabbed Dan away from Phil and gave him a hug. When Phil's mum had finally let go, Phil's dad shook his hand. 

"You can call us Kath and Nigel. We won't hear of that Mr and Mrs Lester nonsense". She said, giving Dan that signature Lester smile he saw on Phil and Martyn too (they must get it from their mum). 

Dan and Phil both hauled their luggage up to their room (which was next door to theirs). "Lovely weather outside isn't it? Shall we go to that little eatery on the beach and catch up?". Kath suggested. Phil looked over at Dan who shrugged, Dan didn't mind going to an eatery (whatever the fuck that was). 

"Aren't you tired? Jet lagged?". Phil asked, addressing both his parents. 

"Yes, but we need to catch up first, then sleep". Kath replied, grabbing her bag and waiting for the men to follow her. 

They got to a little hut near the beach, Dan thought it looked very elegant. Him and Kath were left to choose a table while Phil and his dad went to order some food. 

After some inspection Dan found out this place was basically a breakfast bar but open most of the day. Which was lucky considering this is what Dan would call an early lunch. He flicked through the menu quickly and really hoped Phil brought back granola, he probably couldn't stomach waffles at this time. Dan was snapped out of his thoughts by Phil's mum scrapping her chair against the floor. 

"So, Dan. What is it you do for a living?". She asked, smiling at Dan as if to say she wouldn't mind whatever the answer was. Dan thought about what Phil said before, about twisting the truth and so he chose his answer carefully. 

"I used to work in a supermarket but now I focus a lot on my acting". Dan replied, smooth and collected. Kath's eyes lit up, "An actor?". She sounded impressed. 

While Kath grilled Dan some more about his acting roles, Phil's dad was asking Phil some less personal questions. "Did you get down here alright yesterday?". Phil nodded. 

"You?". And that was all that was needed before Nigel launched himself into a full blown conversation about how terrible airport services are. Phil nodded through it and then it was their turn to order. 

Phil's dad ordered what he usually ordered, bacon and maple syrup pancakes; they ordered a dark chocolate and raspberry waffle for Phil's mum and Phil ordered himself a stack of pancakes with syrup and fruit. He wondered for a second about what Dan would like and saw a description that sounded like Dan (the first few bites full of crunch and the next smooth and silky), a granola parfait. 

They picked up their orders and headed back over to the table.

Phil's mum waved Phil over and started speaking before he even put her waffles down. "You never told us Dan was an actor!". She said, picking up a knife and fork and started digging in. Phil looked over at Dan.

"Erm". He'd instantly thought Dan ratted him out and ruined the whole thing. Dan butted in before Phil could ruin it all. 

"Not really much, just extras on corrie and some small theatre work". Dan said, spooning the parfait in his mouth so he couldn't speak anymore. He'd managed to chew it down and realised it was the most heavenly thing he'd eaten. 

They ate in a mostly comfortable silence bar from some questions and answers being scattered around the table, most questions coming from Kath aimed at Dan and most answers coming from Phil. 

It was only once Kath had finished her waffle that the bombardment of questions continued. "So where did you two meet?". She asked. 

Dan took Phil's hand and in that split second knew Phil could not talk round his spoonful of pancake. "We met... On a dating website". He said, which shocked himself, considering there's a hint of truth because craigslist has been notoriously used for dating in the past. 

Phil nodded his head and squeezed Dan's hand. Approval of the story, so Dan carried on. 

He told them about a first date in Starbucks to the many phone calls they had that went on until it went dark and it was way passed midnight. (Which had many hints of truth, they originally met in a Starbucks and have had many conversations that go on till midnight). 

Phil's mum thought it was love, Phil could see it on her face and yes, he felt very guilty. But it was way too late to pull out of this. How would that even work? He just blurts out that him and Dan aren't boning and Dan is in fact a straight guy? That wouldn't work at all. 

They finished the breakfast and went for a walk around Florida, walking along the beach and near the tourist-y hotspots. 

Before long the sun had started going down and the jetlag was getting to Phil's mum and dad. "The heat's lovely but it doesn't half make the jet lag worse". Phil's mum said, in her strong Manchester accent. 

"Well, we haven't eaten tea". Phil pointed out, checking his watch and noting they would probably want to eat in an hours time at the most.

Phil's mum shook her head, "Me and your dad will have room service after we've had a few hours sleep for a late supper. You guys go and eat". She instructed, then waved goodbye to Dan and Phil and headed up to her and Phil's dad's hotel room. 

Phil's dad shook Dan's hand, "Lovely to meet you" before then heading off to bed too. It was barely six pm. 

And then it was just two. Phil turned to Dan and Dan looked back at Phil, "Room service?". Dan nodded. 

The two boys went back to their hotel room and ordered room service (which turned out to be a lot of steak dishes including one called cheese steak that Phil stayed well away from). They ate in comfortable silence and watched trashy America TV. 

Both tired of a full day of lying, they went to sleep early, Dan in the bed and Phil on the sofa. Despite racked with guilt, it didn't take Phil long to sleep. 

Dan, on the other hand, stayed awake listening to the noise outside and the noise in his head telling him this was all a bad idea. God this was fucked up.


	9. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, kudos blah blah blah. It's a bit late than I was hoping but it's here and hopefully I'll upload another four or five chapters in the next week. Enjoy!

It's just before nine the next day when Dan and Phil are rudely awoken by knocking on their door, so much so that Phil falls off the sofa and bangs his knee of the corner of the table he swore he moved yesterday for that very reason. 

He reached around for his glasses when he heard voices. That wasn't hotel people, they were voices he recognised to be his mum and Cornelia. 

He stuffed all the covers and pillows into the bathroom and opened the door to the four faces who were stood outside ready to do something. "Why aren't you dressed?". Martyn laughed, clearly loving that his brother had somehow missed a memo. 

"I don't know! Why are you all dressed?". Phil yawned, glancing at the alarm clock in the bedroom, it read 9am in bold red lights. "Fuck. We didn't set an alarm!". Phil swore which earned a scornful look from his mother. 

Phil glanced around the room and pushed his hair back, "Give us twenty minutes and we'll meet you downstairs". He rushed, before slamming the door and running into the bedroom to wake Dan up. 

Dan was woken up by shaking, to give more detail, Phil shaking him awake by the shoulders and shouting something about late and being late. 

Dan looked at the time, "Shit!". He said before running into the bathroom and getting a quick one minute shower. He grabbed his towel and wrapped around his waist. At this point, he didn't care for his dressing gown. They were late and needed to hurry up, so Dan just ran out the bathroom and Phil ran in after Dan left.

Dan threw clothes on whilst he was wet, knowing he would dry in this Floridian heat. Phil on the other hand took to getting dressed in the middle of their living room because Dan was still getting dressed when he came out the shower. 

There was an awkward moment when Phil was still stood in only his boxers and t-shirt trying to find a pair of jeans he could wear, and Dan walked in. Dan averted his eyes and grabbed a glass of water to clear his throat. 

They barely exchanged words after the rush, both out of breath and they made it down to the lobby with five minutes to spare and headed over to the hotel's breakfast bar where Phil's family were sat. 

Kath acknowledged them with a wave over and the others with smiles and then they sat down and ordered.

When the food came, Phil was in an engrossed conversation with Martyn about work. Phil's editing job had given Martyn contracts as did Martyn's give Phil contracts, so they gave each other updates and the like. 

While Phil was distracted, Phil's mum questioned Dan again. "We didn't talk about family yesterday". She said, wanting to hear about Dan's family. 

"There's not much to share, really". Dan started. "I have a brother, he's in university. That's pretty much it". Dan said, sticking some pancake in his mouth. 

"Surely there's more? What about your parents?". Kath asked, eating her pancakes in between conversation like an expert. 

Dan breathed in, and then exhaled. "My dad doesn't really talk to me nowadays and neither does my mum". Dan said, remembering the exact words his parents used when he told them he wanted to pursue a career in acting. Did a 'Dead-End', 'Wishful thinking' and 'Unrealistic' career manage to get Dan £3000?

Phil's mum nodded as if she understood Dan's predicament. She clearly had misunderstood, "Oh that's horrible Dan, when phil came out as bisexual we just let him do whatever he wanted. I'm guessing they don't know about Phil then?". Yup, she definitely misunderstood. Dan went with it to avoid embarrassment (but he's pretty sure his parents wouldn't like him having a boyfriend either).

"They don't". And they never will, he added in his head. Dan couldn't comprehend how much shit his parents would give him for this. 

After the dark conversation, Cornelia started talking to Kath about the wedding (Colour themes thrown around a lot), and then they all planned what they would be doing that day. 

"Sorry, me and Cornelia will be planning the wedding still. We've got room set-outs and a seating plan to think about". Martyn said, looking extremely excited about planning the wedding. Phil supposed it took him away from their mum and he was marrying the girl he loved. 

Nigel spoke up, "Me and your mum are going to a museum for the day. Phil, Dan, you're welcome to join us". He said, looking over at Dan and Phil. 

Phil shook his head (walking around for five hours with his parents sounded nightmarish). "Me and Dan were going to go to the beach, Dan hasn't been down there yet". Phil said, taking Dan's hand and squeezing it for good measure. That's what good couples did, right?

They all finished off their breakfast and headed off in different directions; Martyn and Cornelia to the venue, Kath and Nigel to the museum and Dan and Phil headed up to their hotel room to pick up some beach supplies. 

They relatively quickly pack bags to take with them and both take turns in putting swimming material on under their actual clothes so they could swim without getting their clothes wet. 

They walk there in a peaceful silence, and at some point Dan had grabbed Phil's hand and they were holding hands and swinging as they walked along the streets to get to the beach. 

It took them a while to find an empty patch of beach, but they had an set up a little area so they could lay down. 

Phil whips off his shirt straight away and starts sun-bathing, getting sand in-between his toes and closing his eyes from the sun. It stuns Dan for a second, because right in front of him is Phil's naked back and he just has a really nice back. Maybe that's what bros did, compliment each other on their various appendages (which Dan ew-ed in his brain because that sounds like he said Phil's dick was nice which he wasn't saying it isn't but-).

It was an hour later, and Dan had just finished struggling applying another layer of sunscreen and Phil was waking up. 

"Could you rub some lotion on my back? I can physically feel it blistering". Phil said, facing Dan. Dan had some inner turmoil at this request because if he says yes, does that make him want to rub Phil's back? "Dan?". Phil said, waving his hand in front of his face. 

Dan snapped out of it and just nodded silently applying the lotion to Phil's back. He did it quickly and then lay back down on the sand next to Phil. "Thanks". Phil said, getting back into his position of sleep. 

Dan had started to read a book he brought with him in the duty free shops at the airport. He picked it up mostly because the cover was a nice shade of purple and resonated with himself. The guy thought he was straight, always had, then met a guy on holiday and ended up questioning his whole life. 

Dan was only a few pages in when Phil tapped his leg and distracted him. Dan ignored him and carried on reading 'They kissed until the -', more tapping, 'until the sun', more violent tapping, 'until the sun disappeared over the-'. "What do you want?". Dan asked, snapping his book shut without saving the page and looking at Phil. 

"Wanna join me in the water?". Phil asked, already pulling off his shorts to reveal a pair of bright yellow swimming trunks. The man had SpongeBob square pants swimming trunks on. 

"Not if you're wearing them". Dan said, snorting at Phil's choice of swimwear. Phil looked down at them and then back at Dan with his lips pursed in a frown.

"What's wrong with them?". 

Dan laughed again, "What's right with them?". He fired back. 

Phil got up and kicked off his sandals. "What have you got on then?", Phil asked. The question make Dan get feels shooting down his body. 

"If you must know-". Dan said, getting up from his perch in the sand. "I'm wearing some professional swimwear". Phil rolled his eyes and waited for Dan to show the professional swimwear. 

Dan pulled his shirt off, folding it up and placing it on the towel, and then pulling his shorts down and doing the same to his shorts. He turned around and saw Phil's amused face. "What?". He asked, looking down at his swimwear. 

"Speedos?". He said, staring at Dan's crotch. Dan put his hand over his crotch.

"Yes. Speedos. Tom Daley wears them". Dan said, walking ahead of Phil and getting ready to go into the water. Phil quickly followed in a stunned manner. 

"The view's lovely". Phil said. Dan nodded, the sun would be setting in an hour or two and it looked beautiful. Dan turned around and then saw Phil wasn't looking at the sun, but instead Dan's back; or more importantly his ass in the speedos. 

"I didn't ask for this". Dan said. Phil winked and ran into the water. Dan followed and then it turned into a competition. 

They both landed face first into the water and the splashed each other. "I can't believe you aren't gay and you're wearing speedos. It just doesn't make sense". Phil joked, which earned a splash from Dan. 

"SpongeBob Squarepants? I can't believe you're 31". Dan replied, which earned him a splash from Phil. It didn't take long before they were in a full blown splash war with them both splashing each other. 

Phil would dodge Dan's splashes and Dan dodged Phil's until Dan jumped on Phil. There's a second where Dan stares at Phil's eyes and leans down but pulls back and pushes Phil's head under the water. "I won". He said, releasing Phil from his hold and letting him go. 

They swam around for a while and then left when they started getting tired and thirsty. "There's a little hut but I don't think they'll serve us without shoes and shirts". Phil said, toweling his hair off. 

Dan grabbed a towel and started wiping his body dry too. "Speak for yourself emo boy, they'd give me free drinks". 

Phil stopped drying himself and started putting his clothes back on. "I'm not an emo". He said, wiping the sand of his sandals and slipping them on.

"Maybe not now, I saw that fringe you had for ten years too many". Dan said, also putting his clothes on. 

Phil laughed. "You really are a stalker". He said, pushing his towels in his bag and waiting for Dan on a wall that was next to the beach, directly where they had put down their towels.

"Not a stalker if the other person doesn't mind it". Dan said, sticking his tongue out and joining Phil on the wall. 

Phil looked at the time on his phone, "It's six. We're supposed to be at the restaurant in fifteen minutes". He said. 

"How far away is the restaurant?". Dan asked, biting his nails and tasting the salt water that was trapped underneath them. 

"Ten minutes if we run". Phil replied, with a glint of danger in his eyes. Before Dan had even comprehended that this was a face, Phil had dashed off down the street. 

Dan ran after him and, maybe age was on his side because it certainly wasn't fitness level, he caught up with Phil. They slowed down to a jog when they reached the restaurant. "Who wins?". Dan asked, breathless and panting. He didn't realise how unfit he was.

Phil stretched out. "Let's call that a draw". He said, taking a breath after each word. 

After they'd both allowed sufficient time to get their breath back, they walked into the restaurant and got showed to their table where Martyn and Cornelia were already sat. 

They both explained that Phil's parents were stuck in some traffic coming back from the museum and so they would be late. 

"We saw you on the beach earlier". Cornelia started, looking at Dan and Phil from where she was sitting. "Have fun?". 

Dan and Phil both nod. "The beach is really nice". Dan says, but he can't help the blush that spreads against his cheeks. He wonders what they saw.

They don't have to wait long before Kath and Nigel come in and they all order and eat in moderate silence. 

They finish and pay for the meal and are all heading back to their hotel rooms when Kath gives them all a warning. Which, in Martyn's crude words, was the fact they wouldn't be alone tomorrow, there's going to be more Lester's checking in and wanting to meet Phil's new piece of ass.


	10. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy another cringey chapter where they are both so hopeless. X

It had been four days since Dan and Phil had arrived and Dan's acting abilities were really being testing when at 9am he was being woken up by Phil to meet some of his family who had arrived earlier. 

Phil woke up to his phone ringing, it was his brother telling him that both their aunties from his mother's side were here with their husbands and two of their cousins had travelled with them too, one of whom had a boyfriend with her. 

He woke Dan up after making them both drinks and sat at the table before showering and getting ready. "So, who is it we're meeting today?". Dan yawns over a cup of coffee. 

"Right. So we have both my Aunties from my mother's side, Mary and Janet. Janet's the older one and has two older kids, Mary is younger and she doesn't have any kids. Both have husbands, Gary and Len. My two cousins are coming here, they are Janet's kids, Amy and Callum. Amy has a boyfriend but I don't know who that is. You probably won't see them a lot". Phil said, he looked at Dan's overwhelmed face. 

"I won't remember any of that". Dan swallowed.

"You won't need to, my mum will probably repeat everything I've just told you". Phil said, gulping the rest of his coffee down and getting a shower. 

They'd both got ready relatively silently, and soon they were all waiting to see the family who had arrived. "When do they all leave?". Dan asked, biting his nails and shaking his knee. 

"The day after the wedding". Phil said, he knew this because Martyn had told him almost a million times with 'thank god' added with it. Dan nodded and then they continued with the waiting, Dan with his inner turmoil about almost kissing Phil yesterday which led to some realistic dreams and Phil with his hoping to god that his family didn't ask Dan awkward things and tell him embarrassing stories. 

It was nearly lunch time when Martyn and Cornelia had returned with all the family who had arrived today. "The plane came in late due to the drop off zone having issues". Martyn said to Phil, not really telling him why they were late but telling him he'd had an earful from the family on the way to the hotel. 

As expected, they all shook hands (some giving hugs) with Dan and introduced themselves and then the two cousins including one of their boyfriends headed off to their room where they would probably stay. And after a while, the two husbands left which only left Martyn, Cornelia, Dan, Phil, Phil's parents and Phil's Aunties. 

In the rush of meeting everyone, there were conversations being had everywhere. "We need to take our suitcases up". One said. "There was a lovely little bar down the road". Another said. "The beach! It's the perfect weather for swimming". Someone else said.

Eventually they all left to go unpack, while Dan and Phil stayed down in the lobby and drank super sweet coffee they obtained from the super commercial coffee shop that was inside the hotel.

It wasn't a while later when nearly everyone came back down to the lobby and they all went to the beach again. Even when Phil protested because he and Dan went the day before, apparently it was unanimous. (The real reason Phil didn't want to go to the beach was because it was more likely the family could corner Dan). 

As if Phil was psychic, as soon as they sat down on the beach, one of his aunties started telling Dan the story of when Phil first swore at five years old. How was he supposed to know only adults could say 'bullocks'? His dad said it a lot anyway. 

"No, no, no. You're not ruining this relationship before it's even begun". Phil said, almost stopping himself from saying relationship when he thought that might make his family question things. 

Dan, however, was questioning things. As he always did. Relationship. Did he like that? He thought he did, but maybe he didn't, because he wanted whatever he and Phil had to be greater than a relationship. How could he tell Phil he was attracted to him when Phil was paying him to be his boyfriend? This wasn't pretty woman, far from it. 

As if the sand had some sort of sleeping potion riddled through it, Phil fell asleep as he did the day before, with a thin layer of spf 20 on his back for sun protection. 

And apparently, Phil's family saw this as a time to strike. Dan heard the story of when Phil swore for the first time, the story of when Phil kept walking in to his parents bedroom and stare at them, when he used to eat fish food and when he used to breed his hamsters. It had been an hour of funny stories from Phil's family about how weird Phil was as a kid when Phil's mum told Dan when Phil came out. 

"He was nineteen, and he'd come back from university for the summer. He'd had a girlfriend while over there and we met her at Christmas, except a few months after that she left him". Kath started, using her hands to explain everything. "He wouldn't tell us why and we assumed it might have been something embarrassing. Anyway, it was a few weeks later when he tells us that he's bisexual and that was why she dumped him. Homophobic parents". She told Dan, as if it was something he would understand. 

Dan nodded, that wasn't very funny. In fact, it made him pissed. Why would someone do that? That girl was so shallow, Phil deserved someone not shallow. Someone like Dan. Oh god. Dan loved Phil. He'd fallen in love with a man he'd only known for a few weeks. A man! He'd fallen hard and fast, which is what he wanted Phil to...

Damn. He'd fucked up. 

When Dan was snapped out of his thoughts, Phil was shouting. "I didn't want him to know those embarrassing things". He said, wiping sand off his legs and packing his things up in his bag. 

"Erm". Dan said, looking at Phil, wanting Phil to say anything to him. Phil didn't say anything, just picked up his things and walked off from them and headed off into the opposite direction from their hotel. 

Dan quickly picked his own things up and haphazardly threw them in his own bag and followed Phil. Running to catch up with him. 

"Phil! Slow down, please. Phil!". Dan shouted, running after Phil while Phil was taking wide strides. 

When Phil had finally stopped and sat down on a wall, Dan caught up and pulled himself up the wall and perched down next to Phil. 

"What was all that about?". Dan said, panting. 

Phil shook his head, "She shouldn't be telling you those stories like you're... Like you're my actual boyfriend". Phil said, he instantly regretted it when Dan's face showed it annoyed him. 

"They're just stories". Dan said, looking away from Phil and pulling the strings on his shorts. 

"I know, but she's giving you that treatment she gives to all my partners. It's gonna break her heart". Phil replied, exhaling slowly and realising he was a horrible deceitful person. 

Dan had looked the other way while a few tears had escaped his eyes. He'd just realised he loved Phil and he was telling Dan that they weren't together and probably never would be. So he just couldn't help the few tears that slid down his cheeks. 

"Are you... Crying?". Phil asked, hearing Dan's sniffs. Dan shook his head and then rather guiltily brought his hand up to his eyes to wipe them. "You are, is it the deal? Do you not want to do this anymore?". Phil said. 

Dan turned around and then looked at Phil's worries face, and that was it. He launches himself and pressed his lips to Phil's lips. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds and then Dan pulled away. Phil's eyes were wide and his whole body was pulled away from Dan's. "Dan-". Phil started but Dan knew a push off when he saw one, Phil was rejecting him. 

So he ran. If he ran he could avoid rejection. He ran until he reached the hotel and then let himself in their room where he flopped on the bed and he cried. He cried and cried until he couldn't even feel the tears fall down his cheeks. 

While Dan was crying himself to sleep, Phil walked back to his family. What even happened back there? Why did Dan kiss him? Wasn't Dan straight? He told him he was when they first met. Phil didn't like Dan did he? He thought he was always off the table, unattainable. Was it just an impulse? Despite all the questions floating around his head, he had no answers. 

He got to the beach and they were all sat there in the same position they were in before. "Dan's gone back to the hotel, he felt sick". Phil lied, sitting back down in the sand. 

"He didn't look very ill before?". Cornelia commented, building sand around her toes, then releasing the toes to feel the sand.

"He felt a headache coming on".

They all decided to leave Phil alone, because he clearly was annoyed and frustrated. He just kept thinking about why Dan had kissed him. 

It had been a while and everyone wanted to eat out at a restaurant again, but Phil decided against it and went to the supermarket to pick some groceries up. They had a kitchen in the hotel so they may as well use it. Dan probably wouldn't be leaving the bedroom if he was still upset about earlier. 

Phil just bought some basic things he could cook with and then walked back to the hotel, he let himself in and the bedroom door was shut as expected. 

Phil started cooking, throwing some pasta in a pot, putting a tomato sauce in a pan and then grated some cheese. An attempt at spaghetti Bolognese. 

After he'd finished cooking, he'd set out the food on two plates, placing the rest in a storable case. He inched his way to the bedroom door and slowly opened it, but Dan was asleep. He'd fallen to sleep in a ball in the middle of the bed with his head at the bottom of the bed and his feet at the top. 

Phil contemplated waking him up for a bit then decided against it. He went back into the main room and ate his meal in front of the television watching an old episode of Doctor who which they'd put on the English TV channel. 

Before long, he was fast asleep in front of the TV while it still played. This inevitably woke Dan up in the other room. 

He awoke a bit disorientated at first and then realised where he was and then what happened. He checked his phone and saw it was 8pm and it had gone dark. He must've slept for a while, but he couldn't tell. He cried for ages. 

He stretched and popped his back, and then slowly opened the bedroom door. 

Something smelt pleasant, and it was making him hungry. So he chanced it and realised Phil was asleep on the couch in front of the TV. 

Dan turned it off and placed a cover over Phil and then went over to the kitchen and found a plate with a note next to it that said 'Dan'. Dan reheated the food in the microwave, not caring one bit that microwaving food was bad for you and then took his plate over to the kitchen counter where he ate in silence. 

He enjoyed it for the most part but still felt really sad. Phil had upset him, he kissed him and there was just no reaction. Maybe this really was just a job. Maybe Phil didn't want a relationship with a failure like Dan. 

Dan finished the meal and washed the plate in the sink and quietly tiptoed back into the bedroom. He got back in his bed and fell asleep, the emotions were making him feel even more tired than usual.


	11. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty slightly. There's your warning, enjoy though!

Dan woke up first, it was around 6am and the sun was shining bright in the sky already, and he must have forgotten to pull his curtains closed. 

He quietly walked around Phil who had changed position from upright to laying down on his left in the night. Dan was sure he'd be awake soon, so he showered and ate some toast, waiting for Phil to wake up and then they could have the awkward conversation that the need to have. 

Dan pulled his phone out and contemplated telling his brother. It couldn't hurt telling him a variation, but that would mean his brother would know he was at least bisexual but he honestly didn't know. How could he? He hadn't been educated on sexualities. Growing up there was only straight and gay, and if you were gay that opened up opportunities for bullying. His parents would surely have a field day, a failure for a son who is also gay.

But Dan couldn't have been gay, he'd had girlfriends. It would be hard to explain to someone he wasn't as straight as he originally thought he was. 

He was on his third cup of tea and twentieth crisis when Phil woke up. Dan contemplated hiding behind the kitchen cabinets or even hiding in one but Phil had saw him already; it was too late. 

"Dan". Phil said, rolling off the sofa and grabbing his glasses off the edge of the table where he put them late last night. 

Dan ducked his head and continued staring at his cup of tea. "Can we just forget what happened?". Dan asked, he'd chosen to just repress those feelings for Phil. 

"No, because it's important". Phil said, coming over and putting the kettle on for a cup of coffee (if he didn't have coffee he wouldn't be able to function). Dan shook his head and started to move away from Phil, but Phil stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Let me go". Dan said, through gritted teeth. If this wasn't humiliating enough, he nearly started crying. He couldn't deal with this today. 

"Sorry. But we need to talk, please sit down". Phil said, but Dan still shook his head, nothing needed to be said to him. 

"Honestly, it didn't happen. Let's forget about it". Dan insisted, so Phil dropped it and made himself some coffee and toast (despite him knowing they should talk about it). 

Dan finally moved from his seat near the kitchen counter, "I'm going to be on the phone, don't disturb me". He said and then left the room and walked into the bedroom.

He shut the door fully and then bit the bullet, he knew abroad calls would cost loads but he needed to talk to someone. So he phoned his brother. 

"Adrian". Dan breathed, feeling his body just collapse in bed. 

"What's wrong?". Adrian asked, instantly knowing that something was wrong with his brother. 

Dan exhaled and then just spat it out, "I've fucked it up, haven't I?". He said, nearing tears. Adrian wanted to know why but Dan just couldn't tell him, because to tell him would mean questions and that would mean he'd need answers. 

"Just tell me what's happened". He said, Dan almost laughed. Anyone would think Adrian was the oldest out of the two of them at this moment, with Dan crying down the phone and asking for advice.

"I kissed him". Dan squeaked down the phone, not stopping between words so it just sounded mashed together but Adrian had heard him. 

"Dan! Are you still getting paid? Because I can not have you moving in-". Adrian said, not fazed at all by Dan's admission of kissing a man. 

"Adrian, I kissed a man. Are you not going to mention that?". Dan said, staring at the plain ceiling and getting dizzy from laying down. 

"Whatever, everyone's pansexual or fluid nowadays aren't they?". Adrian said, Dan just flopped down on the bed, making a mental note to find out what pansexual was. "I'm more interested in whether this compromises the contract". 

Dan continued discussing the 'business' side of the outcome that would come out of Dan kissing Phil but Dan was just getting more and more confused. So after racking up probably millions over his usage of phone calls, he hung up and just pushed his head into a pillow and screamed. It was a good stress relief. 

While Dan was on the phone to his brother, Phil was doing something he probably didn't need to do at this moment in time, which was transfer a sum of nearly £1,500 into Dan's bank account. If Dan decided to leave early at least he had half of the money already. 

Phil assumed that was what Dan was doing anyway. Contemplating what he should do. Phil could spot a sexuality crisis when it was so obviously pushed in front of him, a bit like how Dan's lips was pushed on his. He just wondered if Dan would repress it or kiss him again, hopefully kiss him again because he really couldn't enjoy that first kiss. 

Whether or not that meant Phil wanted to be with Dan sexually, Phil didn't know. He started off as a business partner, and maybe he did start seeing Dan as a friend, but did he start seeing him as a potential boy friend? Probably not. Dan sure as hell acted like the awkward white het guy when he was around others. Maybe the kiss was just an experiment, and Dan's just come out one end unfazed. 

Before Phil could think about whether Dan experimented like Phil did (ravenous), Dan came into the room. 

"Have a nice phone call?". Phil asked, still on his laptop, being conspicuous about transferring the large sum to Dan's account. He didn't need to know (Phil was worried if he did he'd just leave without seeing through this whole wedding). 

Dan nodded and drank some more tea, "Look, yesterday didn't happen. Okay?".

Phil nodded and went back to scrolling through the internet and realising Dan was repressing. Or maybe Phil made him realise he was definitely straight. Which didn't do anything to Phil's already lowered self-esteem. 

It was mid afternoon already and Dan and Phil hadn't done anything except for eat toast occasionally. Phil was sorting his accounts out and making sure the money he was transferring out was actually going through. 

"What are you doing?". Dan asked, looking at Phil from where he was sat at the kitchen counter. 

Phil looked up momentarily, "Bills". He said, although he felt dirty saying it, because Dan should've been something more, he wasn't something that needed paying. 

"Is that why a load of money has just gone into my account?". Dan said, walking over to Phil and standing in front of him. He'd got a notification from his bank about the transfer, and he knew that was what Phil was doing. 

"Only half, you'll get the other half when we land back in England". Phil said, now it really did sound like a job. And Dan hated it, but at least he knew his place - he was the fake boyfriend and that was it. 

"Well. Thanks, I suppose". Dan says and then he immediately left the room, he doesn't want anything to be awkward between him and Phil. So maybe lying to him about his inner sexuality turmoil would be better than telling Phil. 

Maybe Phil doesn't have any feelings towards Dan. All of this just adds fuel to his thoughts that his feelings are completely unrequited and he doesn't want to force Phil to like him. He's also go the whole 'breach of contract' to worry about. So in Dan's mind if he doesn't shush about his feelings for Phil he might put him on the first plane out of Florida. 

It was a while later and Phil was getting ready to go down and have a family meal with all his family. He'd spoken to his brother and apparently all the guests that were staying in their hotel had turned up already and so Martyn had booked tables in the hotel. 

Phil had told Dan about the meal an hour before but, for obvious reasons, Dan was nervous. More family meant more questions which just meant how much more likely Dan would be to just blurt out the thing he's supposed to keep secret. 

He'd heard Phil walking around so he decided to just walk out and get this over with. The faster he did the meal, the quicker the wedding would end and then he could go home and just sort out his life and completely ignore the blip that was Phil Lester. 

They walked down to the restaurant and was met with probably over twenty Lester's all conversing with each other in one whole corner of the restaurant. 

"Let me deal with this". Phil whispered to Dan before taking his hand and leading him past everyone who wanted to greet Dan. And Dan couldn't lie, Phil holding his hand made him realise he was missing something. 

Phil managed to get them a table with Phil's parents, Phil's mum's sisters and a woman Dan had never met before but soon introduced herself as Phil's Auntie Ann who was Phil's father's sister. Phil whispered as soon as they sat down that Ann liked to ask personal questions, which scared Dan infinitely.

They ordered their food and when it came, Phil's Auntie Ann struck up a conversation with Dan. She told him that she had lots of gay friends, bi friends and her neighbours were a lovely lesbian couple who invite her around for tea every Sunday and bake the best cookies. Phil rolled his eyes many times throughout her speech. But then the questions started. 

"Phil taught me all about the bears and the otters and whatnots, and he is a hunk. What do you classify yourself as, love?". She asked, as if this was a normal everyday conversation. Dan nearly spat his food out when she had asked. 

"What?". He said, wiping his mouth with his napkin and drinking some water. Phil's auntie looked at Phil as if Phil could answer the question. 

Phil gave Dan a little look as if he was genuinely considering an answer, "Twunk, but he used to be a twink". Phil said, and then continued eating his meal. Dan turned to him. 

"I know what a twink is and I'll have you know I am not a twink". Dan said. 

"I didn't say you were a twink now, you're a twunk now". Phil said, picking his glass of water up and swallowing some, not taking his eyes of Dan. "How do you know what a twink is anyway?". Phil asked, scrutinising Dan. 

Dan thought about it and remembered, so many people in university called it him so he googled it. He didn't think he was twink. "It doesn't matter. What's a twunk?". 

This time, Phil's auntie butted in and answered Dan. "It's a hunk-twink crossover". She said and then her eyes widened. "It's a perfect match isn't it? A twunk and a hunk". 

Dan sat in silence while he finished his food, which didn't really do anything, because he couldn't hardly escape these people. It would be a 'when everyone's eaten they leave' sort of thing. 

So while he only had little things left on his plate, and everyone else had ginormous amounts of food left, he sighed and just stared at his drink. 

Phil excused himself at some point to go to the toilet, which left Dan at the perils of Phil's auntie Ann. 

"I didn't ask you earlier, but what position is it you take in the bedroom?". She yet again asks like it is an everyday question. Dan squeaks as a reply and once Phil returns hides behind him. 

"Why are you hiding?". Phil whispered to Dan over his drink. 

"She asked me about sex positions". Dan said, still tucking himself away from Phil's auntie. 

Phil shook his head and carried on eating his meal, but not moving away from Dan so that Dan was sufficiently hidden from the grasps of Ann. 

Towards the end of the meal, Phil's mum is slightly tipsy and asks Dan when will he and Phil provide her with grandchildren. 

Cornelia appears from behind Dan on the way back from the bathroom, "It's only fair since I got the same treatment when Martyn introduced me to the family". 

It had only been maybe three hours but Dan was exhausted. The endless sea of questions was actually making him nauseous. When it eventually all ended, Dan and Phil quickly got into their hotel room and just crashed into their separate beds, not at all ready for the next day; Martyn's stag do.


	12. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a bit late, but this is because I was stressing over A-Levels (I got good enough to study Sociology, very happy). But here it is and I think you'll like the ending very much

When Dan woke up the next day, Phil was already dressed. He hadn't questioned why, maybe Phil didn't want to risk Dan seeing him naked because he still thinks Dan really likes him (which he does). 

If Dan had asked he would've found out Phil actually woke up early and got dressed because he had some final planning for the stag he was sorting out with Martyn's best man. Which was essentially which bars would they go to and how long do they spend in each one. 

Of course, this meant Dan would be left on his own for a while. And phil still hadn't told him he'd be on his own for half the day (or what was left of it, Dan got up at half past ten). 

Phil got the message from Martyn's best man he was heading over to Starbucks. "Right. I'm going out, I've got to sort out Martyn's stag". Phil said, pulling his shoes on and standing by the door. 

Dan was sat on the couch opposite the door and stared at Phil, "'Kay". He said, flopping down on the sofa and rolling so that he was now faced away from Phil.

Phil picked up his bag and walked out the door, "Bye, then". 

Dan waited until the door clicked and it was finally shut to just exhale. He had an hour and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep, cry or eat. He chose to do two of those things when he ordered room service and sat on the room's balcony (which he had been avoiding due to some nasty looking birds hanging around), eating ice cream at half eleven in the morning and listening to a Spotify playlist he made himself when his most recent ex girlfriend left him. Sad song after sad song. 

He'd gotten to 'It's all coming back to me now' by Celine Dion when Phil came back. Dan jumped up to turn off the music and dispose of his ice cream. He'd been caught, so these attempts of disposal were obviously futile. 

"I could hear you singing down the hall". Phil said, dropping his bag down and sitting on the couch. Dan had wiped all the ice cream stains from off his mouth and disposed of the rubbish, so he sat down next to Phil. 

"So stag do planning?". Dan asked, not really sure what he was asking but hoping Phil would respond with an answer. 

Phil nodded, "The best man, Teddy, has got a massive list of clubs and has put them all in geographical order so we just make our way through them. No more than an hour in each one". Phil yawned. "The hen do looks better, they are going to the gay district in the middle of Orlando". 

Dan smiled, "We should just ditch the stag and go with Cornelia". He suggested. 

"I'm sure we'll have fun. There's a lot of walking, but apart from that..". Phil trailed off, feeling unsure. He just had a bad feeling about it all. Alcohol and fake boyfriends probably don't mix. 

It was hours later and both Dan and Phil were meeting Martyn's entourage in the hotel lobby to start their bar hopping early. 

They'd made it through their first few drinks without hiccup, Dan drank the ciders he was being given and Phil tried to keep count of how much he was drinking, he would prefer not to become drunk tonight.

Unfortunately, they were all in the fifth pub of the line up and Dan and Phil had already drank thirteen ciders. Enough to make anyone slightly inebriated. 

They had all done shots of a weird blue liquid that burned their throats but had a weird after taste of bad coca cola. 

They'd been dancing a lot by the time they made it to the sixth bar, and Dan had crashed in a booth trying to focus his eyes, and that's when he saw it. Phil was dancing very close to another man. Dan instantly felt sick, but couldn't tear his eyes away. Was that grinding?

Dan couldn't take it anymore and he went outside and threw up in a bin. He thought to himself what happened back there, but he knew already. 

He was jealous. He wanted to grind on Phil, he wanted Phil to grind on him. He definitely wasn't homophobic. Dan took himself to the beach that was just up ahead of the club, in his drunken state swaying from side to side and almost losing his balance from time to time. 

On the way he passed a small 24 hour kiosk and bought himself a bottle of vodka, and then he walked the rest of the way to the beach feeling the vodka burning a hole in his pocket. 

When he reached the beach, he sat down on the wall, letting his feet touch the sand and he pulled his vodka out, breaking the seal and taking a big gulp of it. Like drinking paint stripper, it burnt all the back of his throat and never left a nice aftertaste. 

While Dan was getting drunk on a beach on his own, Phil was pushing away the annoying man who had rubbed himself against Phil's back repeatedly. The man took the warning and he then left Phil alone and walked over to another guy. 

Phil looked around for Dan but in his state, he couldn't find him anywhere. He checked his phone, no new messages, and he even asked around but no one had seen him for a while. 

Luckily, just as he was about to file a missing persons police report, Dan phoned him. Except Dan hadn't phoned him at all, he buttdialed him. But Phil could hear exactly where he was and set out to the beach. The waves tend to be very noisy at night. 

Dan was thinking about where he went wrong when Phil found him. "Dan". He said, sitting next to him on the sand. Dan moved there when the stone wall started hurting his ass. 

"How's grindy McGhee?". Dan asked, taking another swig of his vodka. He offered Phil some and Phil took it, feeling the burn. 

"I know right I told him to leave me alone because I have a boyfriend", Phil said, rubbing his shoulder on Dan. "And then he started hitting on Martyn's best man but he's-"

And before Phil could even finish his sentence, Dan was pushing him into the sand and kissing him. Memories of a few days ago enter Dan's mind but the alcohol allows him to ignore them, to block them out. Phil is slightly confused about what is happening, he knows he js kissing dan but who initiated it? And why was he enjoying this? But he carries on, he's drunk and this is what boyfriends do. 

They continue kissing and making out, both too drunk to comprehend anything around them, including one brother ordering them both a taxi.


	13. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, some more angst. Are you guys loving the slow burn?? I promise some more things are going to happen, stick around!

It was no longer morning when Dan and Phil woke up. It was actually midday and Phil heard ringing, he reached around and grabbed what he thought was the source of the noise. 

It was a phone call from Martyn, Phil slid it across to decline and squished his head back into the pillow. He had a really bad hangover and he was still in the clothes he went out in. It was in that moment he realised he wasn't on the sofa, but in the bed. Where did Dan sleep? He thought, but his question was immediately answered when he heard familiar snoring. 

Damn. They must have gone to bed together, but there was no hints of sex so they probably didn't go that far. 

Phil reached his hand over and shook Dan's shoulder lightly, hoping it wouldn't give him a heart attack. He started stirring awake and within no time he had his eyes open and his forehead creased in confusion. 

"Huh?". He said, smacking his tongue around his lips and realising he was really dehydrated. Excessive alcohol consumption did that. 

"What happened? Why are we in bed together?". He croaked, checking the time on his phone. He nearly fell out of bed when he saw the time. 

"Water, first. Questions, later". Phil whispered, trying to stop the vibrations in his head. He slowly rolled out of bed, landing on his knees and then he crawled all the way over to the sink in the kitchen. 

Dan followed, crashing on the couch and waiting for his water. Phil returned with two aspirins for them both and the water and then sat next to Dan. 

They took a few minutes to aid to their hangovers and clear their throats and then Dan spoke. "I kissed you, right? Did we have sex?". One memory Dan had was pushing Phil on the sand and kissing him, but it goes blank after that. 

Phil shook his head with a small smile. "No, we didn't have sex, you'd know if we had sex". Phil said, knowing that it would probably be Dan's first time with a man and would hurt. A lot. He would know, is all he's saying. 

Dan's eyes widen and he thinks he might actually start crying for no other reason except he has a hangover and might still be drunk from the night before. "What's that supposed to mean?". Phil just winks and starts making coffee. 

This leaves Dan to internally freak out. Just because they didn't have anal sex doesn't mean they didn't do something, they might've. Dan didn't even know how they got back to the hotel, so anything could've happened.

Phil brings over an extra sweet cup of coffee to Dan when the door is knocked, he sets down the drinks and goes to answer the door. In trudges Martyn who is very much hungover but in a better state than Dan and Phil. 

"Wild night, eh?". Martyn yawns, sitting down next to Dan on the couch. Dan shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. 

"We don't actually remember". Phil says, drinking his coffee leaning on the kitchen counter. Martyn laughs. 

"Of course you two wouldn't remember sucking each other's faces off in public". Martyn says, making a fake shuddering action. 

"What?". Phil says, chugging his coffee down and making himself another. Dan gets up and gets himself some water, he has a feeling he's going to need it.

Martyn rolls his eyes, "I had to stop you before you decided to go all the way on a beach in the middle of Orlando for all to see". 

Dan dropped his water, which was luckily in a plastic cup, and grabbed a towel to wipe it all up. Phil stopped in his tracks too, turning to Martyn with his empty mug in hand still. 

"We were making out on the beach?". Phil asked, he figured Martyn had no reason to lie, but he couldn't believe that he and Dan would do that. But then memories were coming back, Dan pushing him on the sand and kissing him. And then there was tongue at some point. Maybe he initiated the tongue? Who knows.

"I ended up taking you both back to the hotel, as soon as you got through the door you both fell asleep". Martyn said, getting up off the sofa and leaning on the kitchen counter. Dan had shot up and put the plastic cup in the sink and the paper towels in the bin. Martyn pointed at him, "And you snore lots". Dan blushed as a result. 

"Me and the lads are all going to get lots of greasy bacon to cure the hangovers in a bit, wanna join?". Martyn said, picking up coasters and moving them around the counter as well as other items that were left on the counter. 

"What's Cornelia doing?". Dan asked, he could see Phil was going to agree. He'd go with his brother, but Dan just couldn't be in the same room at the moment. He knew he'd kissed Phil yesterday but they must have been nearly ready to just... Well, go all the way on a beach in Orlando as Martyn phrased it. He didn't even know what he was, what this was. Phil was still paying him for god sake. Dan felt dirty. 

"Her and the girls are staying in her room watching films and eating room service". Martyn replied. Dan nodded. 

"I'll come out for greasy food", Phil said to Martyn, he then turned to Dan, "Dan?". 

Dan shook his head, "I think I'll catch up with Cornelia". He said, knowing how weird that must sound. He'd barely spoken to her. But they both accepted the answer and then Martyn was waiting for Phil to change out of his day old clothes. 

When Phil and Martyn had both left, Dan walked over to Cornelia's room and knocked. 

"Hi Dan, aren't you joining Martyn for 'heart attacks waiting to happen on a plate'?". She asked, letting him in and offering him a drink. 

"Thought I'd stay back with you guys". Dan replied, grabbing a can of diet coke and sitting down on the seats in front of the tv. It appeared they were watching some romcom. 

"We have our selection of cheesy snacks with a cheesy film. I think you made the right decision". One of Cornelia's friends says. 

Cornelia sat next to Dan and barely ten minutes later she turned to him. "I can tell something's wrong", she whispered so just Dan could hear. "Has Phil done something? Domestic dispute?". She added, smiling at Dan as if she could handle all the weight on his shoulders. 

Dan inhaled, "Me and Phil were kissing on the beach yesterday". He said, Cornelia looked at him strangely. Obviously, if they were together that wouldn't be something that annoys Dan. 

"Martyn told me, he was traumatized". She chuckled, finding it funny. Dan exhaled again.

"Yeah well, I don't exactly remember". Dan says, now knowing why he didn't want to be in the same room as Phil before. He really does want to remember, that's the problem. He wants to remember kissing Phil but he just doesn't. How does his drunk self know what he wants and not his sober self? It's like two different people. 

Apparently, Cornelia takes the sentence in a different way. Obviously she would, she doesn't know that Dan and Phil aren't a couple. "Most people have gotten that drunk to the point of no memory, just don't make a habit of it". She says, as if she's giving Dan good and relevant advice.

While Dan is watching a chick flick and gorging himself on Doritos and dip, Phil, Martyn and the others are all eating the American equivalent of a full English breakfast. 

Phil barely eats the food in comparison to the others, instead choosing to keep drinking coffee and asking for refills and then eating the maple syrup covered bacon because it tastes like sugar. 

Martyn senses something's wrong with Phil, that he's upset so he asks, "What's up?". Martyn says, nudging Phil in the abdomen lightly with his elbow. 

Phil thinks about it for a while. He actually doesn't know why he's so upset, he kissed Dan. And Dan seems angry now. Phil decides to lie to cover his back. "Dan doesn't like PDA". He says, drinking his coffee, "You seeing us kissing makes him feel a bit embarrassed". Phil added to make it more convincing, taking a huge bite out of some toast to stop himself from talking and 'digging'. 

Martyn nods, "It's understandable I suppose. You initiated it then?". Martyn asks, taking a bite out of his own toast. 

Phil thinks carefully about his answer and opts for the truth, even if it didn't match his other story. "No. He did. But he was drunk so". Phil shrugs and ends the conversation there. Does he genuinely think Dan was just drunk? Maybe not, but he wouldn't have built up the confidence to do that sober. 

After Phil finishes up with all the lads, he heads back upstairs. He knows it's stupid, he's only gone a few hours at most without Dan but it makes him slightly sad and the prospect of another hour without the pretty boy. 

Dan has the same feelings as he leaves Cornelia before another film comes on, a day without Phil makes him feel empty.

That night, when Phil is setting his alarm for 6am to get up early for Martyn and Cornelia's wedding and Dan is rolling around in bed to get warm, Phil listening to nothing but the small noise of distant traffic in the living room they both realise that the night before they got the best night's sleep they'd had in a while; when they had been sleeping next to each other.


	14. Part Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets, well, it just gets. I'm glad people are responding well to this fic and check out my other ones if you're enjoying this one, get prepared I suppose

It was the event they had came to Florida for in the first place. Martyn and Cornelia's wedding. And Phil was waking up to the blaring sound of his alarm he'd set late last night. 6 'o' clock in Florida was very sunny and hot despite it being morning. England could never, it was usually afternoon before it warmed up. 

Phil checked on Dan, who was still fast asleep and snoring (as Phil had learnt Dan did the day previous) and then he walked out of the room with a key and fetched his brother. Apparently, Martyn didn't want to see Cornelia until they were at the alter later, going with tradition as advised by Phil's Dad. 

When Phil got to the room, Martyn was all ready to go. He had his suit hidden in a black cover in his left hand with a bag of other things he needed in his right bag, they walked across the hotel corridor quietly (it was still 6am after all) and Phil let him into the room and made him a cup of coffee. 

"How do you feel?". Phil asked, Martyn shrugged in reply but continued twisting his fingers hinting to Phil he was nervous. "It's your big day!". Phil cheered, bringing over a very strong and sweet cup of coffee to Martyn, who looked like he needed it. 

Martyn took a big gulp of the drink despite the heat, "I'm obviously a bit anxious but I'm just happy". He said, and Phil knew he genuinely meant it. 

Dan woke up a few seconds after, walking into the living room in just his boxers; forgetting they had company (and the fact that he and Phil weren't actually dating). Phil got Dan a mug out for his coffee too, knowing he'd only barge over and attempt to make a drink while Phil was still making his own coffee. 

He saw Martyn, "Oh hang on". Dan said, noncommittally and went back into the bedroom. A few seconds later and then he was walking back into the living room wearing a shirt he wore a few days ago and went over to get his coffee. 

"Nice to see you're dressed appropriately for guests". Martyn quipped around his coffee. Dan stuck his tongue out and sat down opposite him. Phil shook his head at them both and wondered how Martyn would take to the 'break up' story he'd lie about when Dan was off the scene.

"So when are we getting ready?", Dan asked, sipping his coffee. It was actually good, Phil had learned how Dan took his coffee, finally. 

Martyn looked down at his feet, "We've got to be at the place at 10, ceremony starts at 11". 

Phil came over with his drink and sat down next to Dan. "Well, it's only half six so we've got just under three hours before we should get a taxi". Phil commented, picking up the conversation.

Martyn grabbed the remote and put the tv on, "We have time". Was all he said before watching an episode of friends. Phil knew this was a coping mechanism for the stress of the wedding but he indulged Martyn because it was one of his favourite episodes. 

Obviously, all these boys don't understand the passage of time because after three episodes of friends, Phil checks the time. "Oh, Jesus. We've got an hour". And that's all they need before they all spring into action.

Martyn taking a shower and shaving, Dan putting the cups in the sink and Phil grabbing his and Dan's rental suits and hanging them up in the bedroom. 

During the midst of all this, Martyn's best man, Teddy, lets himself in and shakes his head at how bad they all are at time management. 

When Martyn is out of the bathroom, Phil jumps in and freshens up and then as if Jesus was looking down on them, half an hour later they were all done and waiting downstairs for their taxi. 

"We nearly fucked that up, didn't we?". Dan said, fluffing his hair up. Phil nodded and copied Dan, fluffing his quiff up in the same manner, he hadn't had time to style it - just a quick blow dry and it was looking very flat. 

They soon got a taxi and they were at the venue as planned at 10. 

All they had to do was check everything was good and going as planned and then wait for guests and then Cornelia to turn up. 

"Everyone is coming soon, Cornelia is just getting her hair done". Teddy reported back when he'd finished his phone conversation with his girlfriend who was one of Cornelia's bridesmaids. 

It was barely half an hour to go and the venue was filling up, most of the Lester clan had arrived and about half of Cornelia's family had already came in. 

"So, what happens after the ceremony?". Dan asked Phil, he'd been to weddings but they were all different. Sometimes there was a small break and then there would be a reception, sometimes the wedding would just spontaneously combust into a reception. 

Phil turned to Dan to whisper in his ear (this tickles Dan and sent prickles down his neck), "We move to another room to eat and then after that we celebrate". Dan nodded, trying his best to ignore the hairs standing up on his neck. He was still slightly in the dark but at least he knew there would be a chance to hide from the crowds of Lester's wanting to talk to him. 

It was a few minutes later and then the wedding march started playing and in came Cornelia's bridesmaids followed by Cornelia herself. 

The actual getting married bit was very quick, and after pictures were taken, Cornelia gave her bunch of flowers to Dan. "You know that wedding thing". Is all she says before Phil's mum squeals with joy. Dan finally gets it and feels himself blush before putting the flowers on a random table. He didn't need that yet, especially not with his fake boyfriend. 

After the wedding, everyone is taken into another room where tables are set up with placards. Dan and Phil find their seats and get ready for their three course meal. 

Luckily for Dan, for every meal he gets a glass of wine which he downs quickly instead of sipping and eating like everyone else is doing. The meal ends with Dan asking for another glass of red wine. 

Phil sees Dan ordering more alcohol and knows he'll have to be the sober one tonight, making sure Dan gets back to the hotel safely. Except that plan goes out the window when one of Cornelia's friends suggest Phil does three jagerbombs one after the other. Which he does. Even if he isn't the sole of the party, everyone always thinks the bisexual guy is. 

It was barely evening and both were already slightly tipsy. Martyn and Cornelia took to the dance floor and slow danced to a Lorde song no one recognised but had a lovely message behind it. And then people were asking for Dan and Phil to dance, so they did. 

Dan was 'too drunk', which was his cover, he would remember this in the morning. And Phil felt pressured, which was also his cover, he wanted to dance with Dan. 

They played 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran and when Dan and Phil took to the dance floor and slow danced, Dan with his arms around Phil's shoulders and Phil with his arms around Dan's waist, they got cheered. They didn't stop slow dancing, even when the song changed to an upbeat number by the spice girls and so they looked weird dancing this slow to 'Spice Up Your Life'. 

Dan knows he has no excuse now, he's had four glasses of wine and it takes a lot to get him drunk, he was barely on the edge of tipsy but he goes to kiss Phil while they are dancing. The intimacy of it all combined with the fact Phil looked so great clouded his judgment, because when he went for a kiss his lips met Phil's cheek instead. Phil had purposefully turned his head so Dan didn't meet his lips. And now he did knew he was being rejected. 

He stopped dancing and unwrapped his arms from around Phil's neck, "I'm sorry". He said before the tears started falling, and then he ran out of the venue and hailed a cab back to the hotel room. 

Phil didn't know what to do, frozen to the spot. He couldn't just run out of his brother's wedding but clearly Dan was going through something (sexuality crisis, Phil thought) and he needed support. God. Why did Dan have to kiss him? This was just supposed to be business. There wasn't supposed to be feelings involved, they even signed a contract. 

Phil stayed for a few minutes later and decided he really needed to go, he needed to go and check on Dan; thoughts were entering his mind that he would do something stupid. He walked over to Martyn, "I'm sorry Martyn, I really need to go, Dan left and-". Martyn cut in. 

"You can go mate, we've only got the venue for another 90 minutes, have fun". He winked, Phil felt mortified. His brother had definitely got the wrong end of the stick. 

Phil left, got a taxi and by the time he arrived at the hotel Dan was lying on the bed clutching a bottle of wine he ordered via room service and crying with his head face down on the bed. 

"Dan". Phil started, but Dan didn't want to listen, he felt humiliated.  
"No, leave me alone!". He raised his voice and threw a pillow at Phil. But Phil would listen. "No, Dan. You need to calm down". Phil pleaded. But it wasn't working, Dan was getting more annoyed with Phil. "Forget this, I'm going back home". He said, getting up and throwing all his clothes haphazardly in his suitcase. 

"Dan, you can't leave, please". Phil was saying, pulling the items of clothing out of his hands and suitcase. 

"No, you can't do this". Dan was shouting, grabbing his clothes back off Phil, not listening to Phil's protests. Eventually he gave up and collapsed on the floor. "Fine". 

Phil tried to help him up off the floor, but Dan stayed and wouldn't let Phil pull him up. "You're being a child". He said, and then sat down next to Dan on the floor. 

"I can't do this anymore". Dan said, picking up his bottle of wine and chugging some before placing it back by him. 

Phil took the bottle from his hands, he hadn't drank that much out of it, so he wasn't that drunk. "We've only got a few days left". Phil said, he really hoped Dan would stay. And not just because his family would know he was a lonely man who paid someone to be his boyfriend, but because he really liked Dan and wouldn't want to send him away feeling depressed. 

"But. I like you, and you don't like me". Dan said, looking at his feet. Phil could see the tears dropping on to the mat falling and rolling off his cheeks. 

Phil didn't say anything for a while, he didn't know what to say. So he drank some of the wine Dan had. "You said you were straight". Phil said, laying down on the carpet and taking another gulp of wine. 

Dan took the bottle back of him and drank some himself, "I thought I was. But then you were here and, I don't know". Dan wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and handed the wine back to Phil. 

"What do we do now?". Dan asked, almost completely sober by now, the wine they were drinking doing nothing. Phil looked over at Dan and got up into a sitting position. They were both facing each other and only each other. 

It was a second, only a second between them both keeping constant eye contact and Dan looking down at Phil's lips. It was almost like they were both answer Dan's question of 'what do we do now?'. And then they were making out again. 

Neither initiating the kiss, just simply meeting in the middle. And this time there was no one to stop them from making a big mistake.


	15. Part Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones short, slight mention of smut but very small and very slight like I can't even express how minute the smut is. I think this will be finished soon, but who knows. Enjoy!

When they woke up the next day, mid morning, both boys had questions. 'What the fuck happened last night?' being the main one. 

Phil was spooning Dan on the floor with the duvet cover ripped off the bed which was covering their naked bodies and he was very freaked out. It may have been internally only, but Dan sensed the freaking out and woke up to the state they were both in. 

Dan looked down and turned around, both actions confirming what he thought. Yesterday did happen. 

"Oh. God". Dan said. Pulling himself up and grabbing his boxers which had been flung halfway across the room. "Did we...?". Dan asked, already knowing the answer. He couldn't miss the clues that were staring him right in the face. 

Phil nods, stretching and also tries to source his underwear. "We did". And Dan knows what Phil was referring to the other day, there was a dull ache in his private regions caused by their actions yesterday evening. Phil found his own boxers and slipped them on, following Dan into the living room. 

"Aspirin?". Phil asks Dan, who nods immediately. Anything to take away his small hangover and the fact his whole body hurts. Who knew sex could be so strenuous?

Phil brings over two aspirins and a glass of water and Dan gladly accepts, taking them quickly and hoping for the effects to start working soon. Phil started making toast and then Dan had a thought. 

"Where did you get all the... Things from yesterday?". Dan said, choosing his words wisely. 

Phil knows Dan is talking about the lube and condoms but it appeared Dan was inept at talking about sexual things in a civilized manner. "If you must know, I brought it with me just in case". Phil hoped Dan would leave it at that. He did, but mostly because it sounded like Phil had a plan to get lucky on this trip with or without Dan anyway. Which wasn't the case, he just could never be too sure.

Phil brings over two plates of buttery toast and sat across from Dan at the table. "Is this your post sex ritual or something?". Dan asked, biting into his toast and getting that feeling that a good slice of toast was really underrated. 

Phil shook his head and wiped his mouth, "I think I might make it part of my 'I just had sex with a straight guy' ritual though". Phil said, which annoyed Dan. 

"I've already said, How can I be straight?", Dan says, with frustration and annoyance about having to repeat everything. "I proclaimed my love to you yesterday and I'm still straight?". Dan asked sarcastically. He didn't need to hear this, Phil wasn't a sexuality god, he was just a bisexual guy who knew what he was when he was 19. 

Phil took another bite out of his toast and chewed, "We can't go downstairs yet". He said, ignoring everything Dan said previously. "We smell like sex, we need a shower". Dan nodded, he agreed that they looked like they had obviously had sex. 

"Let me go first". Dan said, getting up and walking into the bathroom without anything else from Phil. After all, Dan felt much dirtier than Phil did. He had sweated more than he had ever sweated in his life. 

He took his time, and found he was covered in what looked like little bruises but he knew what they were, especially when memories of Phil making them the night before entered his mind. Dan pushed them out before he could let them affect him and finished up his shower. 

He quickly walked through to the bedroom via the living room with his towel wrapped around his waist, and informed Phil the bathroom was free in a haste manner, which just sounded like 'froom free'; but he got the point. 

When Phil was showering, a few things entered his mind. Including whether or not he may have took advantage of Dan when he is clearly in a rough place and was also slightly drunk the night before. It was a mess, and Phil had no idea how they ended up actually having sex, he just woke up and knew they did. 

He also felt guilty for triggering the sexuality crisis, as Dan had told him multiple times. It wasn't that hard for Phil when he realised, it was just a 'He's cute, oh wait'. But for Dan it's completely different. 

Phil realised he'd been in there for ages and slipped out, wrapping his towel around his waist and dug through the clothes he'd left scattered in the bathroom and slipped them on. If he had to leave the hotel, he could change into something clean but he had no plans to. 

Dan had done the same, finding a pair of pajama bottoms and a random t-shirt. He wanted to sit in front of the tv and forget about everything, and so that's what he did. 

When Phil walked into the living room, Dan was continuing watching the episodes of friends they had started the day before. 

Phil joined Dan and without even speaking to each other they both knew they'd be having a quiet day inside. 

When they got hungry, they ordered room service and when anyone messaged them or phoned them, they just ignored it. They just wanted a day to themselves and this was the perfect day to do it; when Dan was feeling confused and Phil feeling guilty. 

It was soon getting late and Phil wanted sleep, so he sent Dan out the living room so he could turn the sofa into his bed. Dan was just about to turn the lights off in the living room and get into bed when he decided to ask Phil a question. 

"Do we need to talk about it?". Dan asked, like it was mandatory. 

Phil sat up and turned the lamp on that was next to him, "We can if you want". Phil whispered, looking over in Dan's general area due to his blindness. Dan walked over to him and sat on the floor next to the sofa.

"I don't. I just. It's so hard to ignore it, ignore the feelings". Dan whispered, Phil put his hand on his hand on Dan's shoulder. 

"Did you want it?". Phil asked, biting the bullet. Dan looks at Phil and nods. 

"Did... You, maybe, want it too?". Dan asked, in a quiet voice. Making constant eye contact with Phil. 

Phil hesitates, but then he knows his answer. "I think I did". 

Both expect the night to end with Dan kissing Phil and a repeat of the night before happening again but, instead, Dan grabs a pillow and his duvet from the bedroom and lays down on the floor next to Phil's make-do bed. 

Not quite in the same bed, and so not quite together but Dan and Phil fall asleep next to each other, some of the guilt and confusion relieved from the past few days.


	16. Part Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite angsty but I promise it gets fluffy towards the end, only a few more chapters left now. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

It's barely even morning when Dan is woken up by a familiar ringtone he'd set two years ago, his phone. He got up, with some struggle because Phil had draped his arm on Dan, and he walked into the bedroom to answer it. 

The caller ID told him it was Adrian, so he answered. At first, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what Adrian was telling him except that he was 'sorry' for whatever it was he'd done. "Ade, slow down. What's up?". Dan asked. 

And then Dan heard his brother breathe in, "Mum and Dad know about Phil. They want to disown you". Dan felt his world crumble, he could hear his heart beating and he fell to the floor clutching his phone to his ear and his hand on his heart. 

"What? How?". He asked through the tears, but he knew the answer; his brother was a blabbermouth. 

"They came round and wondered why all your stuff was at my flat and I told them you were struggling and stuff, they were asking if you were homeless and I told them you were in Florida on a job and that's when it all came out. I'm so sorry-". But Dan didn't hear anymore. He ended the call and cried big fat tears. 

He didn't even have time to think before his phone was ringing again, this time it was his mum. "Fag". She spits, the word feeling like a bullet to Dan. 

Dan tried to speak through his tears, "No, mum. Please". He cried, wiping his face on his t-shirt. But Dan's mum wasn't listening. 

"You are no longer my son". Is all Dan's mum says before she hangs up, Dan screams and throws his phone at the wall, hearing a satisfying crunch as the screen cracks. 

Phil hears the screaming and runs into the room and holds Dan, "What's wrong?". Dan tries to shake him off, he needs to come up with a good lie. The truth is just too painful. 

"I can't do this anymore". He says, tears still sliding down his face and staining his cheeks. 

"What? Do what anymore? Dan?". Phil asks, still holding Dan and watching the tears continue falling. Dan pulls out of his hug and stands up. 

"I'm going back home, all this - it's just for the money". Dan snapped and raised his voice, and pulled over his suitcase and started stuffing things in. The tears were still falling. 

Phil felt deja vu as he was pulling things out of Dan's hands, "That's not true, and you know it". 

Dan almost growled as he was tearing his clothes back off Phil, "It is, I thought giving you what you wanted might raise the money a little". Dan's voice broke a little at the end, he was clearly lying. 

Phil stopped grabbing the clothes, "Don't say that". Phil whispered. 

Dan shook his head, pushing the final lots of clothing back in his case and pulling up into a standing position with his packed suitcase clutched in his right hand. "Why not? It's true". He pushed out, before running out the door with his bags, leaving Phil in a mess on the bedroom floor. 

Unfortunately, Dan wasn't on his own when he'd walked out the hotel room and into the corridor. He bumped right into Cornelia. 

"I was just coming up to see if you were alright but I heard arguing". She said, swallowing, looking down at Dan's bags. 

"How much did you hear?". Dan asks, rolling his bag down to the lifts with Cornelia quickly following. 

"Enough. You and Phil, you aren't?". She says, and Dan knew she'd heard everything. He nodded. "I'm so confused, who are you?". She asks, putting her hand on her head. 

"Let me explain". 

This sentence finds Dan and Cornelia sitting in a café with Dan explaining everything. He tells her in detail the whole story from Phil hiring Dan to be his boyfriend for the wedding to them having sex the night of Martyn and Cornelia's wedding to what happened this morning. He told her how he ruined everything just twenty minutes previously. 

Cornelia breathes in and shakes her head, "I don't know what to say". She has a sip from her drink. "I mean, all I can say is I hope you guys sort it out and I won't tell Martyn. He thinks we'll be coming out here in a years time for your wedding". She smiled sadly.

Dan gulped, "I don't think we'll work out". Cornelia shook her head, and extended her hand over the table. 

"You need to go back up there and explain yourself". She said.

And so Dan ran back up to the room with his suitcase trailing behind him. He got to the room and knocked, he hadn't brought out his keycard with him. Phil opened the door and Dan launched himself and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry". He said, mumbling into Phil's shoulder. Phil hugged back and carried him into the room and they sat on the couch. 

"All that before, it was just. My parents". Dan said, tearing up. "I thought I could convince everyone and myself I wasn't in love with a man". Phil hugged him back and they stayed like that for a while. In silence. 

Phil spoke up after a while, "What happened with your parents?"

"They found out about you and this whole thing". Dan said, turning his head to look at Phil. "They went to my brother's and saw he had all my stuff". 

Phil looses his grip on Dan slightly, "Why does your brother have all your stuff?". Phil asked and Dan nearly swore. He'll have to tell him.

"My landlord kicked me out, I, technically, don't have a permanent address at the moment". Dan sighed, he was scared. Would Phil be disgusted? Would he tell him to leave?

"You needed the money for a new flat?". Phil asked, not telling Dan whether or not he was angry with him. Dan nodded, no more lies. "And your parents are horrible". Dan nodded again in agreement. 

"We fucked everything up, right?". Dan says, and Phil sighs. They did, and they both know they did. 

"I just want a normal relationship". Phil said, gripping Dan's hand and leaning his head on his shoulder. "Imagine if we'd have met normally, like, I don't know". Phil commented, leaning into Dan. 

"Meet-cute at Starbucks?". Dan asked, laughing about how stupid that would be. 

"Too cheesy". Phil said, turning around and facing Dan. Phil saw Dan's packed bags out the corner of his eye left by the door, "Do you still want to leave?". Phil asked, hinting at the bags. 

Dan shook his head, "Everything I've got is right here". 

Phil got up and suggested they order room service again. "We could watch a film, there's legally blonde?". Phil asked and Dan nodded. He didn't know how Phil knew but legally blonde was up there with some of his favourite films. 

They made a little cave on the floor next to the sofa and ate desserts and other chocolate treats that Phil had purchased when he went shopping. It wasn't long after they'd fallen to sleep in their cave, legally blonde credits rolling but Dan and Phil fast asleep laying down right next to each other on the floor.


	17. Part Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm quite bad at ending fan fictions if you've ever read my other ones, but I just hope you guys appreciate this one. There will be an epilogue after this. So we are nearing the end of my Wedding Date fic. Hope you guys enjoy X

It was nearly midday when Phil started to wake up, he was surrounded by warmth and could hear a small thump noise. His sleep idled brain assumed this was nothing, maybe part of his dream that was leaking into reality and so he fell back to sleep, hugging up to the source of heat he was sleeping next to.

It was barely five minutes later that he heard some movement by their door; which was the noise of Cornelia letting herself in the room with a spare keycard she got from reception after claiming her brother in law and his boyfriend may be dead. She looked over at the large amount of pillows on the floor and then saw two familiar heads poking out of the cover. She walked over and yanked the duvet off their bodies and so they were left wriggling around from the exposure. 

"I thought you'd both died!". She said, waking them both up. They both groaned but Phil opened his eyes. 

"What do you mean?". He yawned, looking at the tv that had gone into standby mode when they fell asleep the night before. 

Cornelia huffed, "I was at the door for half an hour. It doesn't matter anyway. I thought you two weren't together?". She said, pointing down at the fact Phil was spooning Dan; with his legs wrapped around Dan and his head laying on his shoulder. 

Phil wakes up then, "Huh?". He wondered why Cornelia knew, were they not good at acting? Had they said something in front of her? Did he tell her when he was drunk and had forgotten?

"I had a chat with Dan after overhearing you two arguing". She said, waving her hand to suggest that it was old news and she'd gotten over it. 

Phil looked at Dan, "I just told her the truth, Phil". And Phil nodded, he couldn't be mad about this, it would have probably have come out eventually anyway. 

"I won't tell Martyn though, as I promised Dan yesterday". She said, which lifted some of the stress of Phil's shoulders. 

Dan and Phil both got up out of their make-do bed in the middle of the living room and they didn't discuss how they had drifted closer and closer in the night until they were practically on top of each other and they just got through the day. 

The passing of the hours seemed to go faster now that they had only a few days left, and soon after spending the last few days in Florida at the beach and sightseeing with the rest of the Lester family, they were leaving. 

When Dan and Phil's plane lifted off the ground, that was when the realisation hit Dan that he probably wouldn't see Phil again after this. 

He had confided in Cornelia the day before that he wasn't good enough for Phil, but Cornelia didn't care. She told Dan she shipped them and Phil would settle for 'not good enough' if it was packaged like a Dan Howell. 

Phil cut into Dan's sad montage he was playing in his mind with the clickety clack of his laptop. "I'm transferring the rest of the money". Phil said, when Dan asked why he was angry with the laptop. That answered the question. Phil had grown more and more reluctant about giving the man who loved him (and he loved back) all this money like he was a prostitute and not his boyfriend. He so wanted to call Dan his real boyfriend.

But it was part of the contract, and Dan held up his end of the bargain so Phil had to too. And it's the main reason they were both using as an excuse to not try and work this out and attempt at a real relationship. They were fucked from the start, and they shouldn't have been looking for love in this awful place. 

Dan had been looking at flats, and by looking at flats he meant he'd been looking at memes and telling Phil he was looking at flats so that Phil wasn't worried about him. But Dan just didn't want to face up to any of this, a few weeks ago he would've been on all the websites to find a good flat but now, he's too sad and forlorn to.

For the rest of the plane journey they are both quiet, not sleeping but just sat next to each quiet and in their own heads, sadness radiating off them as they land back in London early in the morning. 

The time came for them both to collect their luggage which they did so sadly, and when Phil orders himself a taxi, Dan waits with him. "Are you going to be ok?". Phil asks, although knowing at this point that Dan lies and jokes around when he isn't okay. And he clearly isn't okay.

"Yes, I mean, except from the gaping hole in my chest". He replied, clutching his suitcases. 

"What are we even doing?". Phil asked, Dan just shook his head. He didn't know and he didn't want to answer. Leaving his heart behind in Florida? Ripping it out only for Phil to just push it back every time? That's what he wanted to say. 

"We should be kissing right now, shouldn't we?". Phil asked, dropping his suitcases and grabbing Dan's face. Phil slowed down and looked into Dan's eyes, asking if this was okay, Dan finally pushed forward and sealed their lips together. His answer: Very okay. 

They pull apart for barely a second to see Phil's taxi driving up to them, and then Phil turns back to Dan and takes the leap. "Move in with me?". 

Dan replies with a long lasting kiss that nearly makes their taxi driver drive off, if not for the fact Phil had promised cash and lots of it. 

Dan smiled at Phil and took his hand, jumping into the taxi and getting ready to start another journey in his life. This time with the man he met in the most unusual of circumstances.


	18. Epilogue

It was six great months later after Dan had moved all his things into Phil's house and it was like they had always been together. They were in sync, making each other tea and toast and taking it up to eat in bed and then have impromptu make out sessions in the middle of the day.

It wasn't too long after Dan had moved in that he decided he needed a job, and after three failed interviews, he still didn't have a job. But he was still hoping, Phil never let him lose hope. 

But, today was a very significant day. It was Christmas and they were all heading over to Phil's parents house to celebrate. Not only was it Christmas though, Dan and Phil were finally telling the whole family the truth. 

Obviously, Phil was scared. He knew this would probably make them think less of him, and Dan was scared because he didn't know how they'd all feel about Dan blatantly lying. They say first impressions are important. 

First action was to get everyone's attention. "So, guys, me and Dan have something to tell you all. Can you all be in the living room in the next ten minutes?". Phil asked loudly, everyone nodded and Dan and Phil left to cool off in the living room and plan what they were going to say. 

There wasn't any need for planning, it was just the truth. 

Everyone filed in with excitement, they all thought they were announcing an engagement. Phil started off with saying that Dan was his boyfriend, best friend and soulmate and they'd been living together since Florida. 

And he trailed on, Dan butted in every now and then to correct false information and to put his side of what Phil was saying but by the end of it, the whole of Phil's family were speechless. 

"Mum, you owe me £5". Martyn whispered after it was over to which Phil's mum swore and told him to be quiet. 

Phil apologised, and then left the room hand in hand with Dan and they sat outside in the cold bitter English air. 

"Did you think this would ever work out?". Dan asked, cuddling up to Phil on the patio. 

"Nope. But it did". Phil said, kissing Dan's forehead. "Glad I left out the part about the sex?". Phil asked Dan and Dan just yawned. 

"They knew anyway, I was covered in love bites for days afterwards". Dan complained, wrapping his arms around Phil. 

"I lucked out with you, didn't I?". Phil said, rubbing Dan's back. 

"I think I'm the lucky one". Dan smiled, pecking Phil on the lips and then giving him a proper kiss, and so they were making out on the Lester's patio. 

Martyn stepped out onto the patio a few seconds later, "This is deja vu. A much colder deja vu". He said. Before walking back into house. 

"We should go back in". Phil said, rubbing his hands together. Dan shook his head and lay down looking at the sky and all the stars. "My hands are cold". And so Dan answered Phil by grabbing his hands and holding them between his hands. 

"Better?". Dan asked, Phil nodded. 

"My lips are getting cold too". Phil winked, and Dan hit him in the shoulder and rolled him on his back so he had pinned Phil down on the cold concrete. 

"You ruined the moment". Dan whispered before pressing his lips to Phil's. They didn't care if anyone saw them now, Dan would shout his love for Phil to the rooftops if it meant he could kiss those lips for the rest of his life and wake up next to that man.

Phil was about to say something back, maybe a witty remark about Dan's face ruining the moment or his mum ruining the moment but Dan shushed him. "Just kiss me, Lester", so Phil did. 

If later on Martyn and Cornelia were taking bets on how long it would take Dan and Phil to get engaged, then no one was there to see. (But Cornelia won, as she later found out on a random Friday). 

The End xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic, and if you want you can check out my other ones (I have 6 more for you to read) and I write a lot so there will probably be a new one soon too. Xx


End file.
